Jamur Laknat Pembawa Berkah
by KuroKunDesu
Summary: Wisata ke Jepang! itulah yang dilantangkan Amerika. berubah menjadi sebuah bencana yang melibatkan Jepang dan Rusia! ah tidak, Jepang jatuh cinta pada *pria* bersyal itu! RnR! (Male!JapanxFem!Rusia, Warning inside!) [HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1 : Takdir yang mengikat!

Suatu pagi hari yang cerah di ruang _laknat_ _World Meeting_ , semua personifikasi berkumpul dengan _tentram_ yah, bisa dianggap seperti itu… tapi ada yang berbeda hari ini, kenapa? Ya, mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang spesial. Sebuah wisata liburan selama seminggu, di Jepang!

JEGLERR! Bagai petir menyambar, pria asia berambut hitam itu sontak kaget dengan apa yang diucapkan Amerika beberapa saat yang lalu. Tubuh Jepang seketika kaku tak dapat bereaksi, 'berakhir sudah'. Semua menyetujui ide konyol pria yang selalu membawa burger itu.

"Yak! Sudah ditentukan, ya! Hahaha… " kata Amerika merangkul bahu Jepang yang kaku itu.

" _Ve_ ~ Jepang… aku menantikannya~" kata Italia senang tak sadar bahwa saus pasta yang dimakannya telah memenuhi pipinya yang menggemaskan.

"Italia! Kau itu, makanlah dengan benar!" teriak Jerman yang langsung mengelap pipinya itu. Italia hanya diam senang sambil menatap Jerman. Yang mengelap hanya bersemu malu.

"Kalau begitu, JENGJENG! Mari kita undi kelompok wisata! 1 kelompok berisi 2 orang. Kelompok inilah yang nantinya akan menjadi partner untuk mengerjakan laporan wisata dan yang akan selalu bersama agar tidak tersesat satu sama lain! Baik, semua silahkan ambil satu-persatu kertas dalam kotak ini! Setiap nomor yang sama akan menjadi pasangan!" Jelas Amerika dengan logatnya yang selalu bersemangat itu.

"Oi, oi kenapa jadi kami yang harus menurutimu?!" tolak pria alis tebal itu mentah-mentah.

" _Oh, come on, iggy_! Aku hanya ingin semuanya selamat dan menjadi seru…" bujuk Amerika dengan tatapan yang dibuat-buat manis.

" _Deg_! Eh… ba-baiklah… jika memang niatanmu baik… " kata England dengan pipinya yang memerah. Yach, dia terkenal akan sifat _tsundere_ nya… hm…

"Oi, Amerika kenapa kita tidak tentukan kelompoknya sendiri saja?" Tanya Prancis dengan nadanya yang… ugh…

"He-he! Jangan begitu! Justru ini yang akan menjadi seru. kau bisa dekat dengan temanmu… atau justru musuhmu.. hihi… yah, yang pasti ini bertujuan agar kita semakin akrab untuk mendamaikan dunia… dan juga untuk tes seberuntung apa dirimu? Yah, jangan dipikirkan…"jawab amerika sambil menggepuk-gepukkan punggung Prancis.

"Amerika, dia selalu berbuat seenaknya… sekarang, dia mempermainkan Jepang… akan kubuat dia menyesal…." Gumam Indonesia siap dengan boneka jelangkung kecil ditangannya, dia mengeluarkan aura yang amat mengerikan.

"Hiy! Aiyaah~ Nesia, kau jangan begitulah… kau sudah tau sifatnya seperti apakan, aru? Sudahlah, anggap saja ini akan seru, aru…" kata China yang menenangkan Nesia.'kalau dia melakukannya disini, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada gedung ini, aru. Fyuh~'

"China… maafkan aku yang telah berbuat hal konyol. Tentu, aku tidak ingin menjadi wanita murahan yang akan terpancing dengan tipu muslihat lelaki barat itu…" kata Indonesia kepada China, malu akan dirinya sendiri. (kok personifikasi Indonesia jadi labil gini ya… maafkan author!)

"Untung kita masih _waras_ ya, _onii-sama_ …" kata Liechtenstein pada kakaknya, Switzerland. Swiss hanya mengangguk setuju, dengan rona merah di pipinya.

" _Kesesese~_ pastilah keberuntungan ada pada sang _awesome_ ini… HA-HA-HA!" terdengar tertawaan dari Prussia. PLANG! Dan dalam sekejap, _Frying pan_ itu telah mendarat dengan pas diatas kepalanya. pukulan telak _khas_ Hungaria.

"Eh, tapi ngomong-ngomong tumben ya, Amerika mengajukan ide yang masuk akal..." kata Hungaria yang masih terus memukul kepala Prusia dengan wajah polosnya...

"Ah, Hungaria… bukankah kau… sedikit berlebihan?" kata Spain yang sedikit takut. Dalem hati 'wanita-wanita disini gak ada yang normal,kah?!'

"Spain! Kau, jangan buatku sendirian, _bastard_!" kata Romano dengan _tsundere_ nya… ahay~

"Ehem… _nee~ minna-san…_ bisa kita lanjutkan _rapat_ nya, _da_?" kata pria bersyal itu sambil memangku tangannya. tidak biasanya, bukanlah Jerman yang menegur suasana seperti ini… tapi rusia? Ada apa dengan dia?

"I-iya…" jawab semua personifikasi dengan ekspresi 'sedikit bersalah' seperti biasanya saat Jerman menegur mereka.

"Hei, kapan giliranku berbicara, ya?" kata Kanada dengan _Kumajiro_ dipangkuannya. "Kamu siapa?" Tanya _Kumajiro_. "Aku Kanada loh…" sungguh mengenaskan… T^T

Pada akhirnya mereka semua saling setuju dan hidup bahagia.. (?) *ada aqua? (lah?). satu-persatu para personifikasi mengambil kertas dengan hati yang gundah-gulana bagai angin topan yang menghadang(?). dan hasilnya mengejutkan!

"Ve~aku bersama kak Spain… Jerman, Jepang, kalian bersama siapa?" Tanya Italia.

"Aku… dengan Romano? Jepang, kalau kau? He-hei, Jepang!" jawab Jerman seketika kaget saat melirik kearah Jepang.

(Nyawanya hampir keluar dari raganya) " _V-Ve_ , JEPANG! Jerman, apa yang harus kita lakukan?!" Italia panik, hingga menjatuhkan pastanya. Membuat suasana semakin ribut.

"Jepang, bertahanlah!" Jerman menahan tubuhnya yang hampir jatuh.

"Ru-Ru..sia… aku…dengan…Rusia-san… _obaa-san_ , tunggu aku~" Jepang setengah sadar.

"Jepang, jangan pergi dengan _obaa-san_!" Itali panik.

~(1 JAM KEMUDIAN)~

(diruang kesehatan)

Pria Asia itu terbangun diatas kasur. Melihat sekeliling,ruang kesehatan. Terdapat China dan Indonesia menunggu disampingnya.

"Jepang, kau sudah bangun, aru?" kata China khawatir.

"Ini, minumlah dulu…" kata Indonesia sambil memberikan segelas air putih pada Jepang.

"A-ah… arigatou…" jawab Jepang dilanjutkan dengan senyumnya.

Setelah meneguk air putihnya. Dia mulai mengingat-ngingat lagi kejadian sebelumnya.

JEPANG POV'S

Ah, Iya! aku baru ingat. Penyebab aku pingsan adalah… aku mengetahui bahwa aku berpasangan dengan Rusia! Seketika tubuhnya merinding. Huff… tenanglah diriku, kau pasti bisa melewati masalah sulit ini seperti biasa. Aku menghibur diri sendiri dan tak sadar aku menganggukan kepalaku.

"Hei, Jepang… Kira-kira apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, _da_?" kata pria bersyal yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan itu, dan tentu saja dengan auranya yang… 'menyenangkan'.

Aku terkejut, dan sadar dari lamunanku. Aku menatap raga dengan syal itu. Tinggi, hidung mancung, kulit putih, rambut abu-abu, ciri-ciri orang Rusia… a-ah… Rusia-san disini! Rusia-san disini! tenang… tenang, diriku… Aku menghela nafasku. Yosh! sudah kuputuskan! Aku harus berani!

"Ru..Ru...Rusia-san! A..A-Ayo kita bekerja sama nanti!" kataku mengulurkan tanganku padanya, menutup mata, menahan malu yang amat sangat.

"Eh? Ah, iya Jepang… tentu kita akan bekerja sama! Kau juga akan 'bersatu' denganku, kan?" jawab Rusia, dia menerima uluran Jepang. Dan juga aura 'menyenangkan' yang ia keluarkan semakin kuat pada saat dia mengatakan kalimat terakhir.

"ya-ya, tapi tidak untuk bersatu.." kataku dengan suara yang amat kecil.

2 personifikasi lain yang melihatku dan Rusia yang berjabat tangan, hanya _melongo_. Terkejut dengan sikapku yang agak berbeda ini. Tak masalah bagiku. Ini hanya akan sementara. Aku akan berakting menjadi seorang periang seperti Amerika selama wisata. Ya, itu yang sudah kuputuskan untuk masalah yang menurutku serius ini. Aku harus menahan perasaan takut ini.

"ya, kalau begitu… aku akan pergi ya, epang… sampai jumpa besok~" kata Rusia meninggalkan ruang kesehatan itu. BLAM… pintunya tertutup. Sunyi senyap merajalela ruangan itu. Jepang kembali kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Be-berakhir sudah…" gumamku sebelum kehilangan kesadaranku.

"JE-JEPAANNGG!" panggil 2 personifikasi itu panik. Lagi-lagi… tokoh utama personifikasi Jepang kita pingsan saudara-saudara!

JEPANG POV'S END

~(Esoknya, di World Meeting)~

Hari ini para personifikasi masih melakukan sebuah 'rapat'. Ya, mereka akan melakukan perjalanan pada hari esok. Mereka masih harus memutuskan banyak hal. 'rapat' kali ini, bisa dikatakan 'berjalan dengan lancar'.

"Yah, jadi seperti itu… apa ada pendapat lain?" Tanya Amerika sambil membereskan berkas-berkasnya.

"A-ah… Amerika-san… aku ada sedikit saran, bukankah sebaiknya kita menggunakan nama manusia kita sewaktu wisata nanti? Aku khawatir jika membuat orang-orangku tidak nyaman…" kata Jepang mengajukan pendapat.

"Ah, itu ide bagus, a _ru_ … ya kan, Nesia~" timpal China.

"Iya! Di Asia itu, orang-orang merasa tidak nyaman loh kalau ada orang aneh disekitarnya…" jelas Nesia dengan bangganya (?)

"Hmm… boleh juga…baik, ada yang tidak setuju?" tanya Amerika.

"Aku tak ingin mengakuinya… tapi ya, aku setuju…" jawab Inggris malu-malu… (tsundere~ =,=)

"Hoora~ _Iggy_ … kau tak usah malu-malu seperti itu… ah, bagaimana jika kau kupanggil _Iggy_ , saja? _Iggy_ ~" goda Prancis pada Inggris dan masih dengan nadanya yang… ugh…

"Apa?! Kodok sialan! Mati saja sana! Hah, kalau begitu kau kupanggil bodoh saja, bo-doh!" balas Inggris sambil berusaha menyerang Prancis.

Suatu aura datang entah darimana mulai merasuki ruang _laknat_ ini. Seorang personifikasi dengan syal itu _tersenyum_ sebagaimana biasanya yang ia lakukan. Tapi kali ini berbeda, dia mulai menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, bersiap mengeluarkan suara.

BRAAKK! Suara gebrakan meja yang amat keras memecahkan aura sekaligus 2 personifikasi Inggris dan Prancis yang sedang bertengkar . "SEMUANYA, DIAM! KALAU SUDAH SELESAI, SELESAIKAN SAJA SEKARANG! SUDAH WAKTUNYA MAKAN SIANG! Hah… hah… baik, semua akan dilanjutkan setelah makan siang! Semua, bubar!" kata Jerman tegas. beberapa personifikasi menghembuskan nafas lega… karena bukan Rusialah yang menenangkan suasana kali ini. Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya membuat Rusia _lebih bersemangat_ seperti ini?

Jepang keluar dari ruang _World_ _Meeting_ , hari ini dia berencana untuk makan siang dengan saudara-saudara asianya yang berada di taman dekat kantin. Setelah berpesan kepada Italia dan Jerman dia bergegas pergi ke taman dekat kantin.

"Oh, Jepang… hari ini kau tidak bersama dengan Itali dan Jerman, aru?" Tanya China pada Jepang yang tidak biasanya makan siang dengannya.

"Nyam… nyam… Benar juga… nyam nyam… kenapa tiba-tiba? Kalian nyam… bertengkar?" Tanya Nesia dengan mulut penuh dengan nasi goreng jawa yang dipesannya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa… hanya saja, hari ini aku hanya ingin makan dengan kalian… kami tidak bertengkar…" jelas Jepang sembari duduk dikursi kosong yang tersisa.

"Hmm… begitu … nyam nyam… ngomong-ngomong Jepang, kau tak apa dengan wisata ini?" Tanya Nesia lagi.

"Ng? tentang wisata, kah? Sudah kuusahakan sebaik mungkin… kau tidak usah khawatir, Nesia-san…" kata Jepang dengan tersenyum. Entah kenapa rona merah di pipi Nesia menyambar melihat senyum Jepang yang tenang dan manis itu.

'bagaimana mungkin kami tidak mengkhawatirkanmu setelah melihat kejadian kemarin, aru…' batin China. "ah, yang penting kau jangan memaksakan dirimu, aru…" China mengingatkan Jepang.

"Akan kuusaha-" kalimat Jepang terpotong. Seorang perempuan datang menghampirinya. Berparas cantik, berambut panjang berpita, de-dengan aura yang tak kalah 'menyenangkan' daripada milik Rusia. Ya, dialah BELARUS!

"Be-be-be-belarus-san! A-ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Jepang gugup, ini adalah pertemuan yang tidak disangka!

Personifikasi ini menatap Jepang lebih tajam dan dengan kasarnya menarik tangan Jepang, membawanya pergi tanpa berkata apapun. Meninggalkan China dan Nesia.

"Hei, Nesia… tidakkah kita bersyukur,aru? Kita berpasangan di wisata nanti., aru…" kata China pada Nesia. menunjukkan ekspresi _poker face_ nya pada Nesia.

"Ehem, ya… sepertinya kau benar, China… 'Bad Luck Japan' ya… kasihan sekali…" jawab Nesia pada China sambil memandangi Jepang yang ditarik oleh Belarus itu.

Gadis itu terus berjalan sambil menarik paksa pria yang sedaritadi menahan rasa sakit akan cengkramannya. Setelah agak jauh, ia berhenti tepat ditempat yang jarang dikunjungi orang, tempat yang sepi. Dibelakang gedung world meeting, hanya ada 1 pohon yang akan menjadi saksi bisu mereka.

"E-etto… Belarus-san? A-ada apa ya?" Tanya Jepang dengan sangat gugup dan sedikit ketakutan melihat ekspresi yang diperlihatkan Belarus. Gadis itu memojokkan Jepang ke tembok belakang gedung _World Meeting_.

"Hah… hah… kau… jangan berani-berani dekati _onii-san_ ku!" kata Belarus yang dengan tiba-tibanya meninju hampir mengenai tepat mukanya, pukulan peringatan… jepang tak dapat berkutik, kesadarannya diambil alih oleh serangan mental tersebut. Menyadari bahaya yang sedang ia hadapi.

[CHAPTER 1 END]

Yah! Pada akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1 dari fanfic ga jelas ini! Author harap fanfic ini dapat menghibur dan menghabiskan waktu bosan kalian! Entah dari kapan Author mulai mengerjakan fanfic ini... -_- Tapi, tolong ikuti terus fanfic ini ya! Author akan usahakan agar fanfic perdana ini bakal selesai secepat mungkin… jadi, RnR ya!^^ Author newbie, makasih ya berkenan membaca…^^

TUNGU KELANJUTANNYA YAAA!^^ AUTHOR 'KAN SELALU MENUNGGU REVIEW KALIAN!^^


	2. Chapter 2 : Serbuk Laknat!

**Disclaimer** : _untung_ Hetalia _masih_ punya mas Himaruya... (klo ga udah author embet japan, england ama Rusianya...*digaplok)

 **Warning** : OOT, OC (mungkin?), gaje akut, newbie punya, bahasa masih berantakan (mohon maklumi), salah genre kayaknya *duak, dan mungkin agak kepanjangan...? ato gak?

Happy Reading!!!

.

.

.

.

.

Masih dalam keheningan... Masih mencoba memahami apa yang terjadi setelah serangan mental yang Belarus berikan... Loading... Connect your wireless... Waiting... Kok gak nyambung-nyambung, ya? Halo??*kena gampar (agh... Author kelamaan... Bacot terus gua kasih gampar baru diem...)

Argh... A-apa yang harus ku lakukan!! Agh... Apa aku harus adakan adegan menangis bak wanita yang habis diputusin pacarnya, berlari ditengah hujan kearah jalan, dan dengan bodohnya hanya berteriak 'aahhh!!!' dan tak berkutik dari tempat sampai akhirnya ada sebuah mobil yang dikendarai oleh England-san dengan keadaan mabuk dan akhirnya mati layaknya _sinetron-sinetron_ milik Indonesia-san gitu??

Aahh, kami-sama maafkan hambamu yang berpikir melenceng akibat paksaan Indonesia-san menonton _sinetronnya_ yang memiliki berjubel episode yang mungkin tidak akan selesai-selesai walaupun tokoh utamanya udah mati. Tenang diriku... baiklah, Akan kucoba membuatnya bicara baik-baik...

"Eetto.. Belarus-san... Bukankah sebaiknya kita membicarakan ini baik-baik?" tawarku dengan baik-baik. Pasrah dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku selanjutnya...

Belarus tetap tak berkutik... Malah menatap Jepang lebih tajam. Menjadikannya sebuah _akward moment_ bagi Jepang. Beberapa menit kemudian, gadis itu diam-diam mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya. Memperlihatkan benda tersebut dengan jelas pada Jepang. Jepang membelalakkan matanya... Keterkejutannya semakin menjadi-menjadi sesaat setelah melihat sebuah label pengenal bertuliskan 'punya Jepang' pada benda itu.

"Aku mengambilnya sendiri dari koleksimu... sedikit saja kau menyentuh _onii-sanku..."_ Krek!!! Dia mematahkan benda itu...

"Semua koleksimu akan bernasib sama..." Belarus langsung meninggalkan Jepang sendirian yang masih mengalami _shok_ berat atas apa yang terjadi. Melihat _action_ _figure_ berkarakter _Hatsune_ _Miku_ yang berpangkatkan _limited_ _edition_ itu jatuh 'tersungkur' tak berdaya dihadapannya... Hatinya hancur seketika... *ah, lebay...

 ** _Setelah pertemuan itu, dirumah Jepang..._**

Jepang duduk menatap kosong rembulan malam itu... Meratapi nasib _action figure_ berharga miliknya... Kosong...

 ** _Sementara itu, di rumah Rusia..._**

Latvia menutup kembali buku dongeng yang berjudulkan _Snow_ _White_ itu, meletakkannya di atas meja dan memosisikan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin diatas ranjang.

"Haah... Enak ya... Menjadi seorang _snow_ _white_ itu... Sekali-kali aku ingin menjadi sepertinya... Daripada harus hidup tertekan seperti ini..." gumam Latvia.

"Hahaha... Kau ingin menjadi seorang gadis Latvia? Kayaknya bakal cocok deh kalau kau menjadi seorang gadis, haha... Ya kan, Estonia? Estonia?" Lithuania melirik Estonia. Mendapatinya sudah tertidur diranjangnya.

"Eh, dia sudah tertidur? Hahaha... Seperti anak kecil saja, tertidur setelah dibacakan dongeng. Ya sudah, sebaiknya kita tidur juga... Latvia, bisa kau matikan lampu?" pinta Lithuania.

"Haha... Dia benar-benar sudah tertidur... Baiklah... _ar_ _labu_ _nakti,_ Lithuania..." **(a/n : selamat malam)**

Semua personifikasi menatap Estonia. Estonia terbelalak kaget, semua personifikasi menjadi wanita! Ini untuk kedua kalinya, dia melihat mimpi seperti ini... yang pertama ketika dia tertidur diruang _meeting._ Apa sih maunya _kakek-kakek_ _bersayap_ itu?Dan seperti mimpi sebelumnya, kakek itu muncul dari balik pintu.

"Hohoho... Aku akan memberimu sebuah serbuk yang akan menjadikan seseorang berubah gender... Ambillah dan gunakan itu pada lelaki bernama Ivan... Hohoho, selamat tinggal..." Kakek itu menghilang begitu saja bersama para personifikasi wanita itu. "Tu-tunggu!"

Estonia terbangun dari mimpinya, dan mendapati sebuah botol kecil ditangannya. "a-apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"hee.. Serbuk yang bisa membuat orang berganti gender ya..." gumam Latvia.

"tapi kau mengejutkanku Estonia... Disamperi seorang yang menyebut dirinya _Dewa_ 2 kali... Memang kau seorang yang _alim_ ya?" kata Lithuania.

"uh... Entahlah... Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan??" Estonia bingung.

"Sini, coba kulihat serbuknya... Ehm? 'Hanya bereaksi keti- E-estonia!" Latvia terkejut, Estonia merebut botol itu dari tangan Latvia dan langsung mencampurkan isinya di kopi milik Rusia

"Ho-hoi... Estonia! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Itu akan diminum Rusia loh! Apa kau sudah gila??" Lithuania mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Estonia yang -memang bersalah- itu.

"Aku-" Estonia terhenti, pria bersyal muncul tiba-tiba dihadapan ke 3 'baltik gemetar' itu...

"Ne~ apa kopiku sudah selesai? Ah! Itu ya, sini... Kau lama sekali, Estonia..." dengan cepat Rusia mengambil cangkir berisi kopi campur serbuk -laknat- itu. Dan meninggalkan ketiga 'baltik gemetar' yang mematung seketika...

"berakhir sudah..." gumam ketiga 'baltik gemetar' itu.

 ** _Siang hari, di negara Jepang..._** _(tak disebutkan kotanya karena author juga bingung)_

"Yosh!! Kita sudah di Jepang, semua!! Karena jaraknya cukup jauh, bus ini yang akan mengantar kita sampai di penginapan!! Ah ya, dan tolong duduk bersama pasangan kalian ya!" jelas Amerika bak MC dalam sebuah acara komedi(?).

"he?? Tolak! Tolak! Mana mungkin aku duduk bersama kodok sialan ini!" tolak Inggris yang tak melupakan alis tebal miliknya yang mengerut (Inggris : author!! Ngapain bawa-bawa alis menawan gue, hah?!!) ya, personifikasi beralis tebal ini berpasangan dengan Prancis.

"ahaha... Arthur, kau tak boleh menolak keputusan ini, loh..." kata Amerika sambil membawa sebuah _gergaji_ _mesin_ ditangannya. Ya, pemberlakuan nama manusia sudah dilakukan sejak tadi... (jadi kita pake nama manusia aja, ya?) Tidak, bukan itu masalahnya... Buat apa Alfred membawa _gergaji_ _mesin_ itu??

Seketika Arthur terdiam bagai anak kecil yang ketahuan ngompol dicelana... *aah.. Abaikan

Semua personifikasi sudah duduk dikursinya masing-masing. Tak terkecuali Kiku, sang tokoh utama dalam cerita ini *ah, abaikan lagi... Dia duduk bersebelahan dengan Ivan. Menciptakan suasana _akward moment_ lagi. Ivan hanya tersenyum pada Kiku. Kiku tak tahu harus bagaimana bersikap. 'sial...' batin Jepang.

Dan tentu saja, keadaan bus tak akan setenang bus normal yang lain... Keadaan bus benar-benar kacau bak kapal pecah... Tak lupa dengan pertikaian _romantis_ antara Francis dengan Arthur yang meriuhkan suasana...

 _"git!_ Awas kau mendekatiku 1 senti saja... Aku akan membuka pengait ini!" Arthur membawa sebuah _granat_ saudara-saudara!! Sebenarnya ngapain sih, Alfred ama Arthur bawa-bawa senjata segala?! Dasar gila, mau wisata apa jadi teroris, sih... ?! (UsUk : elo yang nyuruh, tor!! *ah, lupakan)

Francis hanya diam tak berdaya... Stress tak bisa melakukan hal 'itu' pada Arthur... Tunggu, dia ingin melakukan 'itu' di sebuah bus yang tak bersalah?? (ehem.. Maaf, melenceng sedikit) oke, lupakan Francis dan Arthur ini...

Mari kita lihat ketenangan yang disebabkan oleh personifikasi lain...

"ah, pak! Apa disini bisa setel _dvd_ , gak? tanya Kirana pada pak supir.

"hmm... _Hai'_ " pak supir tersebut menunjukkan tempat dvd pada Kirana. Kirana menggirang, dia mengeluarkan sebuah _dvd_ _dangdut_ _mix_ dan memasangnya dengan senang.

"hmm... Kirana? Itu _dvd_ apa, _aru_?" tanya Yao

" _Dangdut_! Ini terkenal banget dinegaraku... Aseekk~" Kirana mengikuti lagu tersebut dengan senangnya, dan entah kenapa Yao suka dengan lagu _dangdut_ milik Kirana dan mengikuti lagu tersebut padahal ga tau liriknya... Biarlah...

"Ve~ Antonii-chan... Boleh aku minta tomatnya?" pinta Feliciano sambil menunjuk pada keranjang berisi tomat yang dibawa antonio... (Ngapain bawa begituan??)

"tentu boleh, Feli... Ambil sebanyak yang kau mau..." jawab Antonio sambil menyodorkan keranjangnya..

"Si Sialan itu... Dia meninggalkanku.. _*sensor*_ _*sensor*_ dasar pengkhianat!" umpat Lovino. dengan mata berkaca-kaca yang memandangi Antonio dan Feliciano yang duduk diseberangnya.

"dia cemburu? Hei, Lovino.. Kau mau kentangku?" tawar Ludwig dan menyodorkan keranjang kentangnya pada Lovino (sumpah, mereka semua pada niat wisata gak sih?? -_-)

"Onii-sama kau mau minum teh?" tawar Lili yang sedang meminum secangkir teh.

"hmm... Boleh.." Vash menerima tawar Lili. Lili langsung menuangkan teh dari tekonya kecangkir yang lain... Tunggu, kenapa tiba-tiba ada _tea_ _set_ begini??

 _PLANG PLANG PLANG_ suara _Frying pan_ terus mendarat diatas kepala Prusia.

"Tu-tunggu Elizabeth! Apa salah si _awesome_ ini padamu??" Gilbert tak terima pada perilaku Elizabeth padanya.

"diam kau! Gara-gara kau aku harus duduk bersamamu!!" Eli terus-menerus memukulnya.

 _GRAP!!_ Gilbert menahan tangan Eli, membuat rona merah dipipinya.

"tenanglah sedikit, diriku yang _awesome_ ini tak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu, Eli _sayang"_ Gilbert udah tak tahan dipukuli terus. Mata mereka bertatap. Sayangnya, pria malang ini melakukan kesalahan yang berakibat fatal.

"Da-Dasar bodoh!!" _PLANG!_ Sebuah pukulan keras itu menghantam Gilbert dan dalam sekejap pria tak bersalah itu pingsan ditempat, untung saja kursinya empuk. Yang memukul malah bersemu malu "dasar bodoh.."

ya, ini semua akibat kata _'sayang'_ dikalimat pria itu. Sungguh mengenaskan...

Kanada yang melihat itu merasakan nyeri dikepalanya.

 _Ketenangan_ itu tak berlangsung lama...akhirnya para personifikasi itu _teler_ semua.

Jepang terbangun, mendapati kepala Rusia berada dipundaknya, tertidur pulas. Jepang tersenyum memandangi Rusia yang tertidur... 'kenapa semuanya takut padanya ya.. Padahal dia adalah pria yang baik' batinnya. Ia mulai berpikir ingin lebih dekat dengan Rusia. _"nee-chan..._ Belarus... Jangan tinggalkan aku..." setetes air mata keluar dari mata Rusia. Tak sadar, tangan pria asia itu mengelus lembut rambut Rusia. Wajah Rusia mulai tenang, seolah menikmati elusan Jepang.

 **[CHAPTER 2 THE END]**

Kyaah... Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga...

Author lagi banyak waktu luang dan ga tau mau ngapain...

Jadi, gimana chapter 2 nya? :D gaje yak?

Terima kasih yang udah baca fanfic ala kadarnya ini...

Reply buat kak _INDONESIA KARA : makasih banget udah baca dan review... Dan makasih juga buat support dan sarannya, ya! :D_

TUNGGU KELANJUTANNYA!!! JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA!!!

 _"... Karena setiap review-an kalian akan sangat berarti bagi author..." -salam heta!!_


	3. Chapter 3 : POOFF!

**_Disclaimer_** Masih punya pakde Himaruya, kok...

 ** _Warning :_** Keabsurd-an cerita sangat melekat, Just For Fun, OOT(?), OC, OOC (mungkin?), Romance yang tertinggal .-. *duak, typo(s), kalimat bertanda kurung yang sebaiknya diabaikan sebagai perwujudan **Author's Note** yang ga jelas *gampar, dll...

 **Selamat Membaca!!!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kiku masih memandangi Ivan... Memperhatikan _keimutan_ pada wajah Ivan... Kiku tak mempedulikan bahunya yang terasa **sangat** pegal itu. Ah, rasanya wajah Kiku sudah semerah tomat Antonio sekarang... Apakah artinya... Dia ada rasa?

_

Hari sudah mulai sore, akhirnya, bus telah sampai ditempat tujuan. Dan perut-perut mereka telah berlomba-lomba mengeluarkan _auman_ yang dapat didengar satu sama lain...

"Oi, Alfred! Cepat arahkan! Perut kami sudah tak bisa ditoleransi lagi..." Kata Arthur tak sabar lagi. Yak, dan benar saudara-saudara! Alfred memang menjadi MC sekaligus _guideman_ di wisata ini! (trus apa gunanya Kiku?)

"Eh, semuanya... Sepertinya ada sedikit masalah disini. Kita kehilangan sebuah kamar yang sudah _diboo_ king, dan mengharuskan 2 orang dari kita sekamar... Gak papa, kan? Hehe..." Sebuah senyuman polos tergambar diwajah pria Amerika itu...

Semua personifikasi terlihat marah besar dan _dongkol_ pada Alfred, meneriakkan hal yang sama, _"Kau harus tanggung jawab, Alfred!"_ Ditambah lagi perut mereka yang memanasi suasana. menyempurnakan penderitaan Alfred hari ini...

Sang tuan rumah, Kiku, berusaha menghentikan _penindasan_ yang terjadi.

 _"Mi... Minna-san!_ Tenanglah... Kita selesaikan masalah ini bersama-sama. Ayo kita tentukan dengan _janken_ biar semuanya adil... ya?" Kiku bersuara keras, menarik perhatian semuanya. Membuat semua personifikasi bergumam _"imutnya..."_

 _"Ve~_ kau benar Kiku..." Kata Feliciano.

"Dan jangan lupa untuk tidak mencampuri urusan gadis, Kiku... Biarkan mereka memiliki kamarnya sendiri-sendiri..." Timpal Vash dengan tegas.

 _"Onii-sama..._ Keren..." Lili memuji Vash... Adik yang baik(?)

Semua setuju, _janken_ dimulai. Tegang, itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana saat ini. Satu persatu dari mereka selamat dan menghela nafas lega. Sampai akhirnya menyisakan 2 personifikasi yang malang... Dan ya, seperti yang kalian duga... mereka adalah Ivan, dan Kiku sebagai pelengkapnya... sempurnalah bencana (/berkah?) kedua Personifikasi ini...

 _"Kesesese~_ Terima saja ya, Kiku... Semoga kalian diberkati..." Gilbret menggepuk-gepukkan pundak Kiku dan berlalu begitu saja dari hadapannya.

"Kiku~ Berjuanglah!" Feliciano menatap iba Kiku.

"Ki-Kiku? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" Kirana khawatir dan menatap Kiku yang kaku. Kiku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Malam pertama itu indah, _mon cher~"_ Francis berbisik pada Kiku dan memberinya setangkai bunga mawar-laknat-itu.Kiku menatap jijik. Ivan mulai _tersenyum_ dan _mengelus_ kepala _calon mayat_ itu. Pesonifikasi lain hanya membeku ditempat. _'moga-moga kau diterima disisiNya, Francis'_ Tunggu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Entahlah... Tolong lupakan adegan _si cari mati_ ini...

"Yak! Nyam nyam... Semua, wisata akan dimulai besok! Nyam nyam... Jadi, hari ini beristirahatlah ya! Siapkan nyam nyam... Stamina dan mental kalian besok! Bubar!" Tegas Alfred sambil melahap hamburgernya itu.

Dan dalam sekejap, _lobby_ penginapan itu sepi, meninggalkan Kiku yang kaku dan ya... Personifikasi berdarah Rusia itu.

"Aaa... Ivan...-san...? Kau, baik-baik saja? Hiyy!!" Kiku menatap _horor_ Ivan yang sedari tadi bergumam sesuatu.

 _"Kolkolkolkolkolkol..._ Ah, Kiku? Aku _baik-baik_ saja kok... Hmm... Kok aneh, _da?_ Rasanya... _Aku ingin membuat mereka **memohon-mohon** padaku akan hidupnya **secepat mungkin,** da?_ Uhuhu~" Kata Ivan yang menatap tajam para personifikasi yang _kabur masal_ menghindari Ivan. Yang ditatap mempercepat _langkah 1000_ nya sambil komat-kamit berdoa.

 _'Aaaaahhhh!!! kami-sama, watashi no koto, kirai desuka?'_

 **(a/n : ah! tuhan, kau membenciku, kah?!)**

_

Di ruangan itu, wajah pria asia itu tegang tak seperti biasanya. Masih sibuk memikirkan apa nasib yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini.

Pintu terbuka, pria yang sedari tadi dipikirkan Kiku masuk setelah mengisi keperluan makan malamnya, memperhatikan Kiku yang sedaritadi hanya menatap bulan malam itu. Tersadar akan kehadirannya, Kiku _tersenyum palsu_ dihadapan pria itu.

"Aah, kau sudah selesai makan malamnya, Ivan-san? Ah, aku sudah menyiapkan _futon_ nya. Kau dapat beristirahat duluan..." Kiku kembali menatap bulan, kebiasaannya sebelum beristirahat. Ivan menuju _futon_ nya dan memposisikan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin.

 _"Nee~_ Kiku, kau tak usah memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum dan berpura-pura akrab begitu, kok... Aku sudah terbiasa sendirian. Aku tahu kau takut denganku, tapi tenanglah... Aku tak akan melukai dirimu" Ucap lembut Ivan, nadanya terdengar sedih. Dia segera menutup matanya dan menarik selimutnya. _"boxдоброй ночи_ , Kiku..."

Kiku menoleh kearah Ivan, mendapatinya sudah tertidur. Pria itu merasa bersalah akan sikapnya tadi. Tersadar bahwa sikapnya telah melukai hati yang diam-diam rapuh itu. Angin dingin malam itu... Mengingatkan Kiku akan dirinya yang lalu. Kesepian, sama dengan yang selalu dirasakan personifikasi yang selalu dijauhi itu. Dia mulai sedikit mengerti apa yang pria bersyal itu rasakan selama ini, mengakibatkan tekad Kiku untuk mendekatinya membulat.

"Maaf, Ivan-san... _おやすみ"_ Kiku tersenyum lembut dan menuju _futon_ miliknya.

 ** _Paginya~_**

Semua personifikasi sudah siap dikursinya masing-masing. Setelah sarapan dan mem _packing_ semua barang, termasuk seonggok _maya-_ ehem, maksudnya Francis yang membeku dan siap goreng(?). Bus berjalan dan hari kedua dimulai!! (kok kedua? kan udah dihitung kemaren yang pertama hehe...)

Untungnya perjalanan bus kali ini _lebih normal,_ dan tidak membuat supirnya mabuk menahan ulah-ulah para personifikasi seperti kemarin, sampai-sampai Kiku harus mengucap beribu-ribu permintaan maaf kepada sang supir.

Dengan perjalanan selama sejam, mereka akhirnya sampai di destinasi pertama. dimana itu? Yak, tempat yang sudah tidak asing lagi... Pantai! (Kok pantai? Kan basi? Ya suka-suka gua lah..)

Dan tentu saja, kehadiran para personifikasi yang ga-tau-arti-liburan yang sebenarnya ini, membuat seisi pantai menatap dan mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada muka-muka _bule_ yang tak tahu diri ini. Dan disebabkan banyaknya para personil pria-pria ganteng (tapi _edan_ ), membuat para _fujoshi_ mengeluarkan _darah suci_ dari hidungnya dan berpikiran _liar_ di dunianya masing-masing. (ah, lupakan...)

" _Minna_! nanti kita berkumpul sejam lagi, ya!" Kata Alfred langsung memburu rental papan selancar disana.

"Dasar Alfred, sifatnya dari kecil memang seperti itu. Ya, karena sudah terlanjur disini, aku akan bersenang-senang sajalah..." Arthur berjalan menuju _bar_. Dasar pemabok... jauh-jauh ke pantai cuma buat minum dibarnya... (Uk : Masalah buat lo, thor??)

 _"Ve~_ Pantai! Wai! Ludwig, Antonii-chan, Lovinii-chan, ayo berenang!" Ajak Feliciano dan menarik ketiga personifikasi itu bersamaan... Bagaimana bisa? Dia punya tentakel seperti _koro-sensei?!_ (ups maaf, salah fandom)

"Hoi~ Semua! Mau main voli, gak?" Ajak Kirana pada personifikasi yang tersisa, tak lupa membawa bola _voli_ **_(baca : b_** ** _asket)_** ditangannya.

"Oh, bagus juga idemu, _aru"_ Yao berlari kecil mendekati Kirana. _'Tunggu Kirana, kenapa pake bola basket, aru!'_

 _"Nii-sama..._ mumpung kita disini, bagaimana jika kita ikut serta?" Ajak Lili pada kakak tersayangnya. Vash hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum dengan senyuman termanisnya. _kyaa~_

"Gratis, kok... _Nii-sama..."_ Lanjut Lili dengan wajah polosnya. Sayang, kata-katanya barusan merusak sedikit suasana. "Li-lili! jangan diumbar-umbar!" Vash berbisik, dan Lili hanya menatap Vash bingung. (dasar adik ga tau diri! *ditabok Vash ampe mati)

 _"Kesesese~_ Bersiaplah, ke _awesome_ an ku ini akan menang loh!"

"Ah~ kalau aku yang menang semuanya bersatu denganku, _da~"_

 _"Etto..._ Kirana-san? Bisa kita gunakan bola yang _lebih normal_ lagi?"

"Ah! Ya sudah, ayo kita mulai saja permainannya!" seru Kirana tak menghiraukan Kiku, Permainan voli dengan bola _voli_ pun dimulai... Tunggu, kemana Elizabeth?

"Ah~ Surga, ini di surga..." Bermodalkan kamera dan imajinasi liar. Ya, jiwa _fujoshi_ dari sang Elizabeth keluar, saudara-saudara! Dia mulai akrab dengan para _fujoshi_ yang lain... Aah, sudahlah...

 _"Mademoiselle~_ Maukah kau, menjalin cinta abadi dengan abang?" Francis menebar pesona dan mawar merah kearah kumpulan para gadis... _Oya?_ Apa keadaan pantai membuat jiwa _pedo_ Francis kembali? **_JLEB!_** Gadis-gadis itu menatap _jijik_ Francis, meninggalkannya sendiri, membuatnya ikut bergabung dengan Arthur yang sudah mabok sejak tadi... Sungguh tragis kesialan bang Francis hari ini...

Seorang yang terlupakan sejak tadi hanya terdiam ditempat, ditemani _Kumajiro kesayangan_ miliknya (gak salah, tuh?), Matthew... Dia hanya menghela nafas...

 ** _DUAKK!!_** Bola _voli **(sekali lagi, baca : basket!!)**_ yang seharusnya ditangkap itu telah membuat seorang Kiku tak sadar ditempat, akibat lemparan penuh semangat dari sang Kirana!

 ** _Kirana's POV_**

 _Gawat!_ Pria asia yang menjadi korban _pembunuhan_ itu jatuh dengan tak elitnya diatas pasir pantai. Ya, disebabkan pukulan gue yang super dahsyat itu. Aaahh! Tidaaakkk!!

 _Bayangin aja!_ Sebuah bola basket yang bahkan baru saja dibeli di _Betamart_ terdekat itu, melayang tepat dimuka seorang yang loe sukai (ehem... ehem... ciee...) yang bahkan tak bersalah sama sekali.

"KIKUU!!" Segera gue berlari secepat kilat yang gue bisa untuk mencapai seorang Kiku. Gi-gimana ini?? Tak sadar, gue _reflek_ memposisikan kepala Kiku diatas paha gue. Huaa!! Seketika itu juga, kepala gue terasa _panas_ , memang bagi kalian mungkin ini hanyalah kontak fisik biasa. Tapi tidak bagi gue, sebuah kontak fisik antar beda jenis kelamin itu benar-benar hal yang benar-benar _haram_ bagi gue. Kecuali kalo udah nikah, tapi gue kan bukan istri seorang Honda Kiku!!

Semuanya juga _mengerubungi_ Kiku dan juga gue. Dan sayangnya lagi, seorang Honda Kiku tak bangun dari tidurnya yang sementara ini. Inilah kecerobohan gue yang paling fatal pada orang yang udah gue sukai sejak dulu.

 ** _Kirana's POV END_**

_

Setengah jam berlalu, akhirnya sepasang mata coklat itu terbuka juga, mengerjapkannya beberapa kali. Dilihatnya wajah pria bermata violet itu. Kiku duduk dari tidurnya.

"Ah~ Akhirnya kau sadar juga, _da..._ Yang lain sudah mulai duluan, _da._ ayo kita cepat menyusul!" Seru Ivan pada Kiku yang masih dalam _st_ _art mode_ nya.

"Mulai? Memang apa yang mereka lakukan?" Tanya Kiku yang mulai sadar sepenuhnya.

"Hmm... Setengah jam yang lalu, Alfred mengajak kita untuk ikut tes _adventure_ _game_ yang lagi diadakan... Setiap pasangan harus mencari bendera yang sudah disebar di Hutan sebanyak mungkin sampai waktu yang ditentukan. Jadi, ayo berangkat! Kau sudah baikan kan, _da?_ " Tanya Ivan. Kiku mengangguk dan berdiri.

Mereka memulai _adventure game_ nya!

_

Hari menjelang siang, entahlah sudah berapa lama mereka mencari, namun hasilnya nihil. Bahkan mereka tak menemukan pasangan personifikasi lain sejak tadi.

"Huft... sampai sekarang juga belum dapat... Bagaimana caranya kalau mau dapat banyak?" Gumam Kiku.

"Aaahh!" Teriak Ivan. Dengan sigap Kiku berlari menuju tempat Ivan.

"Ivan-san! apa yang terjadi?!"

" _Nee~_ Kiku~ aku menemukan sebuah jamur yang aneh! Ahaha-" Tertawaan Ivan terhenti, dia menyentuh jamur itu dan **_POOFF!!_** "Ivan-san! Kau baik-baik sa-" Ucapan Kiku terhenti.

"Kiku, kau kena- Wah!"

Setelan mantel pink dan bando berbulu itu telah menghiasi badannya, rambutnya yang panjang, dan wajahnya yang cantik. Tu-tunggu, Ivan berubah menjadi seorang WANITA?!!

 **[CHAPTER 3 END]**

Akhirnya... selesai juga nih, chapter 3nya!!

Apa kalian menikmatinya?? :D

Terima Kasih, sudah mau read dan mampir Fanfic punya author!

Maafkan author kalo memang banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan atau isi cerita yang sekiranya tidak berkenan dihati *bow

Reply, nih! buat Kak _INDONESIAN KARA yang sudah bersedia membaca fanfik ala kadarnya ini~ *sujud sesembahan (ngikut) :_

 _Huaa, rasanya mau nangis loh ngebaca review kakak! Sekali lagi, makasih banget buat sarannya kakak! Ngebantu banget udah ngingetin pelajaran b.indonesia waktu sd yang t'lah hilang entah kemana~ Jadi, kak... chapter 3nya gimana? *malu-malu (kena gampar lagi...)_

RnR, pliss??

TUNGGU KELANJUTANNYA YA!! 'KAN SELALU KUTUNGGU REVIEW KALIAN!!

 _"...karena setiap review-an kalian akan sangat berarti bagi sang author..." -salam heta_


	4. Chapter 4 : Sebuah Janji

**_Disclaimer :_** _"Tak ada pemilik Hetalia selain tuan **Hidekazu**_ , _aru! Tak akan kubiarkan kau mengambil karya milik tuan, aru!"_ (Ya elah, China-kun... Gak bakal author ambil, kok. Author _kan_ orang yang baik hati dan tidak sombong... *elus-elus kepala China) _*Killed*_

 ** _Warning :_** OOC, OC, sedikit absurd (ato banyak?), OOT, Typo(s), dan abaikan kalimat ber() yang itu adalah perwujudan **_Au_ _thor's_** **_note_** yang gajeh..

 ** _ENJOY IT!!_**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kaget,_ 2 personifikasi ini mematung seketika, _A..ap_ _a-apaan ini?!_ begitulah isi pikiran mereka.

"Ki-Kiku... Ini pasti cuma mimpi, _kan_? ya, _kan_? Ahaha... jadi, kalo aku bangun akan kembali seperti semula, _kan_?" Ivan menghibur diri.

"I..Ivan-san, maaf tak dapat menghiburmu tapi, memang ini yang terjadi... Maaf" Kiku tak dapat menggelak.

Stress, wajah Ivan yang sedaritadi bahagia berubah seketika, " _Kolkolkolkol... hiks...hiks...Huaaaa_!" Berubah menjadi sebuah tangisan manis.

"I-Ivan-san! Ja-jangan menangis... Tenanglah, mari kita cari cara agar kau bisa kembali seperti semula, ya? Kita akan rahasiakan ini dari yang lain, kok.. Jadi, jangan menangis, Ivan-san" Kiku memeluk lembut Ivan, mencoba menenangkannya.

Ivan tak berkutik, tak mempermasalahkan sebuah pelukan yang diberikan Kiku... "Ja-janji loh! kau tak boleh lepas dariku... Sebelum masalah ini selesai! Dan jangan sampai ketahuan..." Kata Ivan dengan wajah imutnya... Kali ini benar-benar imut!

Rona merah menjalar di pipi Kiku, Kiku tersenyum lembut bak pangeran dalam dongeng, menyambungkan(?) kelingkingnya dengan milik Ivan, _janji_ _kelingking._ "Janji.." (kyaa~ *authornya ngebayangin)

 ** _Sementara lain ditempat Kirana dan Yao..._**

"Wah, kau hebat mencari, _aru_! Kalau begini terus bisa-bisa kita jadi pemenangnya, _aru_!" Yao memuji Kirana sambil menggendong sekelompok(?) bendera tangkapan pasangannya.

"Hahaha... Tentu saja aku ingin menang kalo hadiahnya gak usah bayar liburan-gak-makna ini sama sekali! Tapi ini juga berkat usaha _mbak kunti_ -ku..." Kirana mengelus-elus kepala _mbak kunti_ -nya (lah, _mbak kunti_ bisa muncul siang-siang toh?)

"Ki-kirana sebentar, _aru_... Bukankah itu Kiku, _aru_?" Yao menunjuk kearah Kiku, dia memeluk seorang gadis yang menangis!

Kirana menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Yao, seketika membeku ditempat. _'Si-siapa gadis itu?_ _Gak mungkin, kan? Ya, kan?'_ Dengan kasarnya, Kirana menarik tangan Yao dan segera mendekati personifikasi Jepang itu. Tak peduli bendera hasil tangkapannya terjatuh satu persatu. Yao tak bisa melepas cengkraman Kirana, "Ki-kirana, benderanya jatuh-jatuh, _aru!"_ Kirana mengabaikan perkataan Yao dan terus menariknya mendekati Kiku.

"Kiku?" Panggilnya. Kiku menoleh kearah Kirana dan Yao.

"A-aahh... Apa kabar Kirana-san, Yao-nii..." Sapa Kiku, wajahnya terlihat gugup.

" _Nee,_ Kiku... Bagaimana bisa kau bersama seorang gadis?" Ini dia! _Over Protective_ sang kakak! Tanpa ada _sufix_ _'aru'_ imut yang biasa ia katakan... Menatap tajam gadis yang ia singgung.

"Ya-Yao-nii... Jangan salah paham dulu! Di-dia.. Adik dari Ivan-san... Me-menggantikan Ivan-san yang lagi sakit!" Jepang berusaha mengatakan _kebohongan_ pada sang kakak yang sedang dalam mode _Over Protective_ -nya.

"A-aku... Anya Braginskaya! Adik dari Ivan _nii_ -san dan Irunya _n_ _ee-san_ , juga kakak bagi Natalia... Sa-salam kenal!" Anya (Ivan versi cewek) memperkenalkan dirinya pada Kirana dan Yao, walau ia adalah teman seperjuangan Yao dimasa lampau, ia tak tak tahu bahwa Yao sebegitu _P_ _rotective_ -nya terhadap Kiku.

"Hoo.. Oh, begitu toh! Yah, untunglah... Kukira kau adalah gadis _bejat_ yang mempermainkan hati Kiku _ku_ , _aru..._ Namaku Wang Yao, _aru_... Panggil saja Yao..." Dan ajaibnya, sang kakak tak curiga akan alasan itu... (emang sejak kapan Rusia punya adik namanya Anya! Negara apa juga gak tau..) Yao segera menyenggol pundak Kirana, mengisyaratkannya untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

 _'Gak usah senggol juga gue tau, Yao sialan.. Tapi, untunglah... cuma adeknya Ivan...'_ Batin Kirana lega. "Ah, aku Adinda Nesia Kirana... Terserah mau manggil Adinda, Nesia, atau Kirana..." Kirana memperkenalkan dirinya ramah.. _'Yah, semuanyakan nama panggilan... Tapi tunggu, Ngapain si Anya ini meluk-meluk Kiku?'_ Sebuah kecurigaan terbesat dipikirannya,

"Ehm... Maaf nih, agak lancang... Tapi ngapain situ tadi pelukan, ya?" Tanya Kirana menatap curiga Anya, bak _mantu_ _bejat_ di _sinetron-sinetron_.

"Aaahh... Itu, tadi Anya-chan takut, katanya melihat ada bayangan putih-putih disana..." Lagi-lagi Kiku mengatakan _kebohongan rando_ _m_ pada 2 personifikasi itu sambil menunjuk tangannya kearah sembarang, dan entah kenapa tunjukkannya mengarah tepat pada _mbak kunti_ yang bahkan tak bisa dilihatnya itu.

Kirana terhenyak sejenak, merasa sedikit bersalah, menoleh kearah _mbak kunti_ dan memperlihatkan wajah _'gara-gara kamu, toh'_ pada _mbak kunti_ yang bahkan tak bersalah itu. Kemudian menyuruhnya kembali ke alamnya.

 ** _Toet!Toet!_** (suara apaan, nih?!)

Sebuah helikopter muncul diatas mereka. Seorang berdarah Amerika _turun_ _(baca : loncat)_ dari helikopter itu, tak lupa membawa hamburgernya, _"HEROOO...SUDAAAHHHH... DATAAAANGG!!"_ Dan mendarat tepat diatas punggung seorang Wang Yao yang tak bersalah.

"Aaa..Alfred/-san!!" Secara kompak ketiga.. Salah... Kedua, Kirana dan Kiku meneriakkan hal yang sama.

"Hero sudah datang, loh! Oh, ternyata kalian berem-" Sambutan _tonjokan_ melayang tepat diwajah Alfred, dimainkan oleh tangan Kirana tanpa ada keraguan.

"ALFRED! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA YAO, _HAH?!!_ KAU MAU MEMBUNUHNYA?!" Kirana mempersiapkan _tonjokan_ keduanya, namun tertahan oleh Kiku.

"Yao, kau baik-baik saja? _ditindih_ orang gendut itu?" Anya tampak khawatir, Yao mengangguk, "To..tolong... Hapus catatan _h_ _istory_ -ku..." Mata Yao terpejam sempurna.

"YA..YAO/NII!"

\--

Tenang dan serius, keadaan mereka saat ini. Setelah pulang dari pantai dan beristirahat sebentar, kemudian membuat rapat dadakan yang melibatkan Arthur sebagai pemimpin, Kiku sebagai korban, dan Anya sebagai tersangka. (woi, lu kira lagi sidang apa?!)

"Jadi, kau mengaku sebagai adik dari Ivan Braginsky yang menggantikannya liburan karena tiba-tiba ia jatuh sakit dan pulang lebih awal, begitu?" tegas Arthur memastikan.

"I..Iya.. Itu benar.." Jawab Anya sambil menahan nafsunya untuk _menyerang_ _(baca : membunuh)_ Arthur.

"A..Arthur-san bukankah ini agak berlebihan?" Kiku berusaha menghentikan rapat-tak-bermakna-dan-membuang-buang-waktu ini.

"Diam, Kiku... Ini adalah masalah antara hidup dan mati, kau tahu? segala hal yang menyangkut pria itu, keputusannya, akan mengubah dunia! Kita harus bertindak sebaik mungkin untuk mengatasi masalah ini... blah..blah..blah..." Oceh Arthur yang tiba-tiba menjadi seorang _alay_ akut. (dari kapan?)

" _Lebay_ Iggy.. Lagian ini juga _kebahagiaan_ kita semua, ya kan? Semuanya? Ayo kita rayakan! Ha-Ha-Ha!" Gelak tawa dari Alfred keluar dari mulutnya begitu saja, memulai sorak sorai dari yang lain..

Anya terdiam... Kiku yang memperhatikannya berusaha menenangkannya, takut apabila reaksinya akan menghancurkan dunia. Dia memegang pundaknya dan berbisik, "Ivan-san? Kau.. tak apa?" Raut muka pria itu terlihat khawatir.

"Ah.. Kiku, aku tak apa kok.. Aku.. Keluar sebentar, boleh?" Anya tersenyum sambil menahan tangisan yang ia tutup-tutupi dan segera keluar dari ruang pesta dadakan itu.

"I..Ivan-san?" Kiku tak bisa diam saja melihatnya, dengan segera dia pamit dan keluar, mengejar Ivan.

 ** _Ivan's POV_**

Berlari.. Berlari... Hanya itu yang kupikirkan sedari tadi.. Entah kemana aku akan pergi, aku tak peduli, toh tak akan ada yang akan memikirkanku. Semuanya senang dengan ketidak hadiranku. Semuanya tersenyum, bukankah itu yang kuinginkan? _Asal mereka bahagia_... bukankah itu tujuanku sejak dulu?

Sakit. Sakit sekali... Kenapa? Kenapa aku begitu lemah? Bukankah keadaanku selalu begini dari dulu.. Kesepian... Bukankah itu yang selalu kurasakan? Kenapa ini, sangat menyakitkan? Aku, tak tahan lagi... Kenapa semuanya tak ada yang mengerti?!

Aku berlari meninggalkan semuanya. Tanpa tujuan yang jelas, tanpa arah yang jelas, ditatap para staf penginapan yang kebingungan. Aku keluar dari penginapan, segera mencari tempat yang sekiranya dapat mengobati kepedihan ini.. Tempat yang agak jauh dari area penginapan..

Setelah berlari cukup lama, ku temukan sebuah taman, cantik sekali.. Lampu kota terlihat indah dari sana. Ku tatap lekat-lekat pemandangan yang tak pernah kutemui sebelumnya itu. "Indah sekali..." Gumamku. Tak kurasa, tetesan air turun perlahan dari kedua pelepuk mataku. Tetesan air mata yang sedari tadi kutahan, percuma saja kutahan, toh pada akhirnya turun juga.

Walau pemandangan indah ada didepan mataku. Tetap saja tak cukup untuk mengobati kepedihan ini.. Seseorang.. Aku butuh seseorang, itu yang kuharapkan, tapi bodohnya diriku.. tak mungkin ada seorangpun yang akan peduli padaku, kan?

Gyut... Pelukan hangat itu, si-siapa? Siapa yang mengabulkan harapan bodohku ini?

"Ivan-san.. Tenanglah, aku.. Akan selalu menemanimu..." Suara lembut itu berbisik ditelingaku. Mengucapkan kata manis yang selama ini kuharapkan. Tangisanku bertambah kencang.. menikmati pelukan hangat yang secara perlahan mengobati kepedihan ini..

 ** _Ivan's POV END_**

Angin malam yang dingin terus berhembus, beberapa menit yang lalu, Anya melepas pelukan hangat pria pendiam ini. "Terima kasih, Kiku.." Katanya sembari tersenyum tulus kearah Kiku.

Kiku balas tersenyum lembut. Keheningan segera muncul diantara mereka.

"Kiku.. Sekali lagi terima kasih..." Ucapnya memecah keheningan.

"Ah.. Tak usah berterima kasih, aku seharusnya minta maaf padamu.." Kiku nge _-blush_ sendiri.

"Tak usah meminta maaf, semua ini bukan salahmu, Kiku.. Aku saja yang terlalu lemah..." Ucapnya, lagi-lagi dengan senyum sedihnya itu. Kiku tak menggubris, bukan, lagi-lagi dia merasa bersalah.

"Kau tahu, Kiku? Aku selalu sendirian... Tak pernah ada yang peduli, dan entah kenapa semuanya malah menjauhiku, padahal aku sudah berusaha ramah pada mereka semua.." Kiku masih mendengar dengan seksama.

"Kakak dan Belarus juga.. Kami memang selalu bersama ketika kecil. tapi, seiring berjalannya waktu.. Mereka makin menjauh dariku.. Sangat jauh..." Lagi-lagi tetesan air mata kembali jatuh ke pipinya, dia segera mengelapnya.

"Ah.. Maaf, kau jadi mendengar ocehan bodohku ini... Kiku, ayo kita segera kemba-" Kata-kata Anya terpotong. Kiku mengecup dahi Anya.

"Kau tidak usah menahannya sendiri lagi... Aku akan selalu menemanimu mulai sekarang... Ingat janji kita, kan?" Kiku tersenyum lembut dan menghubungkan kelingkingnya dengan milik Anya, sama seperti tadi siang. Wajah Anya memerah, dan tersenyum lembut.

 ** _[Chapter 4 END]_**

 ** _Kiku_** _: *nge-blush sendiri... A-author-san! Kok aku jadi gitu! Aaahh... malunya!_

 _ **Author** : Ku-ku-ku.. gak usah malu-malu gitu, Kiku... *elus-elus kepala Kiku..._

Yak! Jadi sekian dari chapter 4 yang mungkin pendek dan lama ini..

Terima kasih untuk para readers yang diam-diam ternyata baca fanfic ala kadarnya ini~

Dan special thanks buat _Nak_ _**INDONESIAN KARA** yang udah ngikutin fic ini dari awal, yang udah ngasih saran yang bener-bener berfaedah bagi kelangsungan hidup author... (lebay..), dan juga sudah me-review setiap chapter dari fic ala kadarnya ini~ hiks..hiks... bener, nak.. dikau telah meluluhkan hatiku.. pake titel 'nak' aja, kah? :v *digampar_

Jadi... _mind to RnR??_

 _ **TUNGGU KELANJUTANNYA YAH!! 'KAN KUTUNGGU REVIEW-AN KALIAN!**_

 _"...Karena setiap review-an kalian akan sangat berarti bagi sang author..." -salam heta!_


	5. Chapter 5 : Ketahuan!

**_Disclaimer :_** _Cuma_ _punya papi_ _**Hidekazu** ,_ _loh!_

 ** _Warning :_** _OOT, OOC, OC, typo(s), abaikan kalimat bertanda () jika ingin membaca ini dengan aman!_

 ** _HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Seusai mengadakan pesta dadakan itu, para personifikasi yang masih _bertahan hidup_ dikumpulkan. Dan setelah ditelusuri, hanya para gadis dan Kiku yang tersisa, itu pun dengan kondisi Elizabeta yang setengah sadar. Tujuan mereka berkumpul adalah untuk menentukan siapa yang akan berbagi kamar dengan Anya. Dan lagi-lagi, mereka menentukan dengan permainan _janken_ yang telah menjerumuskan Kiku dan Ivan ke kesialan mereka.

"Jadi, Anya akan sekamar dengan Lili. Apa kau keberatan, Lili?" Tanya Kirana memastikan.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja dengan itu, Kirana. Kau juga kan, Anya?" Jawab Lili dengan mantap, tak lupa dengan senyum manis yang selalu menyertai kalimatnya.

"Aahaha... Iya, mohon kerjasamanya..." Jawab Anya agak panik(?) Gimana gak panik? Dia akan sekamar dengan seorang gadis! Entah ini menjadi sebuah keberuntungan atau kesialan baginya.

"I..Ivan-san maafkan aku, tidak bisa mencarikanmu kamar baru.. Kau, baik-baik saja kan?" Bisik Kiku merasa bersalah.

"A-aku.. Baik-baik saja, Kiku.. Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Kau telah meminjamkanku baju. Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau memiliki baju perempuan sebanyak ini?" Tanya Anya heran.

"Ahh.. Kau tak usah memikirkan hal itu.. Lebih baik kau segera pergi ke kamarmu dan beristirahat, ya?" Kiku mendorong punggung Anya, menolak untuk menjawab. _'Ivan-san.. Kalo ini bukan karena paksaan Mei-chan, gak akan jadi seperti ini'_ Batinnya.

-oOo-

Hari ketiga, mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Kali ini berhubungan dengan siswa dan anak-anak. Tempat bersemayam para guru dan siswa, sekolah! _Sebagai penelitian_ , itu _sih_ yang dikatakan Alfred. Tapi bagi Kirana, selaku personifikasi Indonesia, ini adalah tempat liburan terburuk sepanjang hidupnya.

"Yosh, _minna!_ Ini dia, bangunan sekolah SMA Jepang!" Seru Alfred keras, mengganggu ekosistem alam(?) di pagi hari ini.

 _"git!_ Alfred! Bisakah kau diam sedikit?! Kau memecahkan cangkirku!" Omel Arthur yang menyadari cangkir tehnya pecah.( _wut?_ gak salah, tuh? Apakah ini, yang dinamakan kekuatan suara seorang Alfred?! *bersinar) *abaikan--" Eh? ngapain dia minum teh ditengah jalan?

Dan dimulailah _aktivitas pagi_ para personifikasi. Para murid yang lalu lalang masuk sekolah berpura-pura tak melihat. Beberapa, malah memotret _objek langka_ ini. Sampai akhirnya..

"Ehem!"

1 detik..

2 detik..

"Hahaha.. Kau terlalu lamban, Matthie!"

1 _perempatan(?)_ muncul..

"Ehem, tuan-tuan!"

1 detik..

2 detik..

 _"Ve~ Ciao!_ Kau cantik sekali, _bella!_ Mau pasta?" Feliciano menggoda para gadis SMA yang datang.

4 _perempatan(?)_ sekaligus muncul! Dan..

 _"Ve-veee!_ Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!" Dan dalam sekejap, teriakan Feliciano menarik perhatian para personifikasi dari _aktivitas pagi_ mereka. Menatap seorang gadis cantik berbadan kecil yang sedang menjewer sadis telinga Feli.

"Ah, gadis kecil, Ada yang bisa kami bantu? Apa kau sedang mengantar kakakmu sekolah?" Francis menyodorkan gadis itu sebuah mawar. Gadis itu melepas jewerannya, tak berbicara.

"A-ano.. Francis-san.. Dia adal-" Omongan Kiku terpotong, Francis meletakkan jarinya dimulut Kiku, mengisyaratkannya untuk tetap diam.

"Gadis kecil, kau tak perlu takut.. Kakak aka-" Tak sempat Francis menyelesaikan perkataannya, sebuah pukulan keras menghantam wajahnya dengan brutal.

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU GADIS KECIL!" Gadis kecil yang dimaksud itu memukul, menendang, menikam, memutar(?), merebus, memotong, membakar, mengubur hidup-hidup kenangannya bersama dia(?), merajam, memintal(?), menusuk, mem-*biip* nya (hayoo mikirnya apa? :v tunggu, kenapa makin ga jelas gini?) Francis hingga KO.

"Dia adalah.. Kepala sekolah, sekolah ini.." Lanjut Kiku pasrah..

-oOo-

"Oh.. Jadi begitu, Kiku-san" Gadis itu menyibakkan rambutnya yang panjang, menatap tajam Francis dan Feliciano. Feliciano dan Francis hanya menatap _horor_ sang gadis.

"Ya, jadi.. Tolong izinkan kami berkeliling, Haruna-san" Mohon Kiku.

"Ya.. Jika kau memaksa, apa boleh buat. Aku juga, pernah berhutang padamu.. Ah ya, dan untuk yang lain, jangan coba-coba ganggu murid-muridku ya? Kalian tau kan apa yang akan terjadi, jika kalian melanggarnya..?" Haruna, kepala sekolah itu _tersenyum manis_ sambil merenggangkan kedua tangannya. Semua personifikasi mengangguk pelan sambil menelan ludah mereka. _D-diaa.. Adalah Ivan kedua!'_

"Hei, Kiku.. Dia, kenalanmu _kah?"_ Tanya Ludwig tak nyaman.

"Ah yaa.. Kami bertemu setahun yang lalu. Waktu itu bosku memintaku untuk praktek mengajar disekolah ini. Maaf, dia sangat sensitif jika dipanggil gadis kecil, tapi dia baik kok!" Jelas Kiku.

"Oh ya, karena aku sedang sibuk. Kalian akan dipandu dengan ketua dan wakil OSIS sekolah ini. Kaoru-kun, Sanae-chan? Masuklah.." Panggil Haruna mempersilahkan kedua murid yang sedari tadi menunggu dipintu itu untuk masuk. Dan entah kenapa, para personifikasi ini bernafas lega seketika mendengar bahwa pemandunya bukanlah Haruna.

"Ah, _S_ _ensei_. Ada apa ya, tiba-tiba begini?" Tanya lelaki berkacamata itu.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Tanya gadis disebelahnya.

"Sebelumnya _Se_ _nsei_ minta maaf, kalian jadi bolos kelas hari ini. Bisakah kalian memandu tuan-tuan dan nona-nona ini untuk berkeliling sekolah?" Pinta Haruna.

"Ah, kau tak perlu meminta maaf _Se_ _nsei,_ bolos sehari tak akan menurunkan nilai kami. Lagipula, sebagai pemimpin sekolah kami harus menyambut para tamu. ya _kan,_ Kaoru-kun?" Jelas sang gadis dengan senyum cerah diwajahnya. Para personifikasi terkesan dengan kehormatan sang gadis, tapi sebenarnya, dalam hati sang gadis.. _'Yee.. Banzai! Selamat tinggal sejarah, haha!'_

"Ah, itu benar Haruna-sensei.. Anda tak usah mengkhawatirkan kami.." Lelaki itu tersipu malu atas perkataan sang gadis. _'Ha-hari ini, hanya berdua dengan Sanae?! I-ini kesempatan!'_ Para personifikasi yang menyadari keadaannya hanya bergumam _'Aahh... Cinta masa muda, kah?'_

"Perkenalkan, yang laki-laki ini Higuchi Kaoru-kun, ketua OSIS. Dan yang ini, Moriyama Sanae-chan, Wakil ketua. Yah, kalau begitu.. Selamat datang, tuan dan nona!" Ucap Haruna ramah.

-oOo-

Gadis asia berambut _ponytail_ itu terduduk dikursi taman. Wajahnya murung, air matanya berlinang, hatinya kacau. Ia tak ingin mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ini diskriminasi! Kalau saja dia tak ditahan Yao saat itu juga, tamparan selanjutnya, bahkan lebih buruk lagi, akan menimpa sang Alfred. Gadis itu benar-benar membeci Alfred sekarang. Sangat membencinya.

Dalam keadaan kacau itu, seorang perempuan yang sudah tak asing lagi mendekatinya, menyeringai dengan tampak jelas dihadapan Kirana.

 ** _Beberapa saat yang lalu.._**

Kaoru menjelaskan seluk beluk sekolah ini dengan lancarnya, sudah ahli sepertinya. Sanae yang selalu melengkapi penjelasan Sanae tak kalah ahlinya. Mereka benar-benar pasangan OSIS yang serasi. Membuat para personifikasi ini terpukau dengan sistem dan segalanya tentang SMA ini. Semua berjalan dengan baik, sampai personifikasi yang berisik satu ini berulah..

"Oh.. Hebat juga ya, Jepang itu.. Beda _banget_ sama negara NUSANTARA itu, benar-benar BODOH! Sistem pendidikan mereka benar-benar BURUK! Haha.." Dengan santainya Alfred mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Semuanya hening, terkejut dengan ucapan Alfred yang mendiskriminasi itu. Bahkan Arthur, kakak terdahulunya itu terdiam akan sikap buruknya yang tiba-tiba. Arthur merasa.. Bahwa itu bukanlah diri Alfred yang asli. Bagaimana pun juga, Alfred tidak akan mengatakan hal itu terang-terangan, apalagi jika terhadap perempuan.

 ** _PLAAK!_**

Tamparan penuh kebencian itu mendarat tepat di pipi Alfred. Menatap tajam Alfred yang entah mengapa memperlihatkan ekspresi bimbang. Hatinya sangat tersakiti. Tak cukup hanya sekali, dia merencanakan serangan kedua. Tapi untunglah, dengan sigap Yao yang berada disebelahnya menahan tangannya. Dia menggeram seraya berlari tanpa satu ucapan pun. Yao yang U segera mengejar gadis itu, diikuti Kiku dan Eli yang menyusul. Suasana memburuk, tatkala Arthur menampar keras pipi Alfred meluapkan amarahnya.

" _Bloody hell,_ Alfred! Apa yang telah kau perbuat, hah?! Tak pernah sekali pun aku mengajarkan ini padamu!" Kata-kata Arthur seakan membekukan suasana, 2 siswa SMA yang tak tahu apa-apa itu hanya diam, bingung dengan apa yang telah terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu. Suasana hening itu seketika terpecahkan, tubuh Alfred tiba-tiba ambruk ditempat, kesadarannya hilang. Semua personifikasi terkejut, dan segera menggotong tubuhnya menuju ruang kesehatan sekolah.

-oOo-

 ** _Yao's POV_**

Aku berlari mengejar gadis itu, diikuti Kiku dan Eli dibelakangku. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?! Apa masalah Alfred pada gadis itu sampai-sampai mendiskriminasinya? Sebagian diriku mulai membenci Alfred, sebagian yang lain merasa sedih atas Kirana. Gadis itu, gadis yang baik.

Aku kehilangan jejaknya, bagaimana bisa? Aku mulai menyalahkan diriku sendiri, frustasi. Bagaimana mungkin di sekolah yang bahkan tidak lebih luas dari gedung _world meeting_ ini aku terpisah dari dia? Aku, Kiku, dan Eli memutuskan untuk berpencar mencarinya. Kirana, kau dimana?

Sudah selama ini aku mencarinya, sudah banyak siswa yang kutanyai dan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang melihatnya. Apa.. Jangan-jangan dia keluar dari sekolah? Hanya itu yang terpikirkan olehku saat ini. Dengan segera ku langkahkan kaki keluar dari sekolah. Sudah setengah jam aku mencarinya. Tak ada satupun tanda-tanda kehadiran sosok itu, tak juga ada kabar dari Kiku dan Eli sejak tadi. Aku mulai menyerah. Kirana dimana kau berada?

"Ah, Bu Haruna, ya? Ada perlu apa?"

Suara Kirana? Aku berbalik dan melihat sosok yang kucari sedang terduduk dikursi taman. Dihadapannya.. Bu Haruna? Apa yang dia lakukan bersama Kirana? Rasa penasaran ini terus mendorongku untuk mendekati mereka, tapi entah kenapa instingku mengatakan untuk diam ditempat. Kuputuskan untuk diam dan mencuri dengar obrolan mereka. Hatiku tak tenang, merasakan ada yang tidak beres diantara mereka.

"Ah, Kirana-san, ya? Eh? Apa yang dilakukan _personifikasi BODOH_ ditempat ini? Kau tahu, dirimu itu terlalu BODOH untuk mendekati Kiku-kun! Apa kau tak punya kaca di negaramu, hah?! Haha.." A-apa yang dikatakan Haruna?! He-hei.. Tunggu, dia tahu kalau kita ini.. personifikasi?!

"E-eh, apa yang kau katakan ya, bu Haruna? A-aku tak mengerti apa yang kau maksud,." Kirana juga terlihat kebingungan. Jadi.. Apa maksud dari ini semua?

" _Gak_ usah pura-pura BODOH, Adinda Nesia Kirana-san! Dirimu yang sekarang saja sudah BODOH! Aku tahu kalian semua bukanlah manusia, apa namanya.. Personifikasi negara? Haha.. Jangan membuatku tertawa.. Apa yang kalian sebenarnya kalian inginkan dari sekolahku, _hah?!_ Dan lagi, personifikasi _Nusantara_ yang BODOH sepertimu.. Bagaimana bisa kau menyukai Kiku bukan, personifikasi Jepang yang bahkan sudah pernah menjajahmu dulu?!" Haruna terlihat kesal, dia mendorong dan menarik kerah Kirana. A..Apa-apaan ini?! Tak bisa kubiarkan!

"Haru-" Kata-katanya terpotong seketika melihatku yang muncul dan menghentikan Haruna. "Ya-yao!"

"Nona.. Kalau kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu.. Bicaralah dengan baik-baik, _aru_.. Dan jangan panggil Kirana bodoh terus, _aru_.. Itu membuatku muak" Aku menatap tajam gadis berbadan kecil itu.Sepertinya kekesalannya bertambah karena kedatanganku yang tak diinginkan ini, aku tak peduli.

 ** _Duuk!_**

"Sa-sakit! Hei, Kirana! Apa yang kau lakukan, _aru?_ Pukulanmu itu sakit, _aru!_ Apa salahku, _aru?!"_ Tiba-tiba Kirana memukul kepalaku dengan kerasnya, aku rasa aku akan pergi ke surga sekarang! Apa yang salah, _sih?_

"Ah, kau Wang Yao, ya? Personifikasi China? Haha.. Dan kau me-" Aku segera membungkam mulut gadis bertubuh kecil itu. Dan memasang wajah _'Kalau kau bilang, kau mati'_ Dan seketika dia diam dan tak melanjutkan kalimat-laknat itu.

"Ya-yao.. Kau terlihat seperti Ivan sekarang. Haah.. Jadi bu Haruna, kau telah mengetahui identitas asli kami, dan telah salah mengira kedatangan kami.. Dan sepertinya kau punya dendam padaku dan terus-terusan mengejek dan memanggil aku dan negaraku bodoh, begitu _kan?"_ Kirana sudah terlihat lebih tenang sekarang. Yah, kalau dipikir-pikir memang hal ini harus dipikirkan baik-baik. Dan bukan diriku jika melukai perempuan.

"Ya, itu benar! Personifikasi yang BODOH sepertimu, bagaimana bisa menyu-" Kali ini Kirana yang membungkam mulutnya. Haah.. Kalau dilihat-lihat, bu Haruna ini, seperti anak kecil. Sebentar, Kirana tersipu? Aaahh.. gawat, aku benar-benar akan ke surga sekarang!

"Bu Haruna, masalah itu bisa dilanjutkan nanti. Sebaiknya kita membicarakan ini dengan yang lain. Ayo, Yao! _Bu haruna pasti mau, kan?_ Kirana _tersenyum_ pada bu Haruna, gadis kecil itu hanya mengangguk. Kirana, sekarang kau yang terlihat seperti Ivan..

 ** _Yao's POV END_**

 ** _Chapter 5 END_** ]

 ** _Yee.. Akhirnya ke upload juga.. Setelah beberapa hari stress gak ada kesempatan upload.. Dan akhirnya, This is it!_**

 ** _Author minta maaf baru up sekarang, karena ada banyak hal yang harus dilakukan beberapa hari ini.. (dan juga tugas sebagai fujoshi.. :v *digaplok) Dan juga, author minta maaf lagi karena urusan dunia nyata (lagi?) fic ini akan hiatus sampai beberapa bulan kedepan, Maaf! Author pasti akan menyelesaikan fic ini kok! (Dasar, padahal masih newbie berani banget ninggalin project)_**

 ** _Anyway, gimana rasa ficnya? memuaskan? Tambah gak jelas?_** **_Kebanyakan ganti plot yak? :v Dan.. Terlalu pendek, ya? *Gloomy*_**

 ** _Makasih ya! Sudah berkenan membaca fic php ini! Kalian membuat author terharu!_**

 ** _Reply time!_**

 ** _INDONESIAN KARA :_** _**Entah untuk keberapa kalinya.. Tapi, author mengucapkan terima kasih pada cucu INDONESIAN KARA.. Yang sudah membagikan rasa membaca fic abal ini..**_

 _ **Dan mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya akan meninggalkan fic ini beberapa bulan kedepan.. Huaa!! -salam RusJap**_

 _ **Note : Yaudah, kalau gak mau pake anak, pake cucu aja?! :v *Dibunuh**_

 _ **KIRACCHII : Ini, chapter 5nya, yang mungkin telah lama ditunggu-tunggu.. Dan maaf, karena author akan menghilang sementara~**_

 _ **Jadi begitu.. Any review? (Author gak tau diuntung, masih minta review padahal bentar lagi ilang?!)**_

 _ **SELAMAT TINGGAL BEBERAPA BULAN LAGI! TT REVIEW AKAN SELALU DINANTI!**_

 _ **"..Karena setiap review-an kalian akan sangat berarti bagi sang author.." -Salam Heta**_

 _ **Note : Kalau author ada waktu, mungkin.. Fic ini akan hiatus mulai chapter 6, doakan aja, ya!**_


	6. Chapter 6 : Pengakuan!

_**Disclaimer :** Sayangnya Author bukanlah sesosok **Hidekazu** **Himaruya-san** yang sudah membuat hetalia yang sangat bersinar ini_

 _ **Warning :** OOT, OOC, OC, typo(s), Kalau mau baca tentram abaikan kalimat () :v_

 _ **Note :** Ini adalah chapter perpisahan.. hiks.. Silahkan dinikmati, selamat tinggal sampai beberapa bulan kedepan! T_T_

 ** _ENJOY YOUR READING!!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sesosok itu terbangun dari tidur sementaranya, mendapatinya telah terbaring nyaman diatas sebuah ranjang dalam keadaan.. Terborgol?! _Wait,_ bagaimana bisa? Ngapain aku diborgol? Apa salahku?

 ** _Alfred's POV_** _(telat..)_

Kubuka kedua mata ini perlahan-lahan, sudah berapa lama aku tak sadar? _kicring.._ (suara apaan, nih? --") Suara rantai yang jelas terdengar dari kedua tanganku. E-Eeeh?! Ada apa ini? Kenapa kedua tanganku diborgol?! Aku melirik sekitar, terlihat 2 wajah khawatir anak SMA yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagiku. Yang lain? Mereka terlihat seakan tak peduli padaku, wajah mereka terlihat kecewa. Memangnya apa yang telah kulakukan?

"Alfred-san, syukurlah tuan terbangun.." Kaoru menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Untunglah tuan masih bangun, tadi tiba-tiba tuan pingsan ditengah perjalanan.. Apakah tuan masih pusing? Ada bagian yang sakit?" Kata Sanae yang juga terlihat lega.

Jujur saja, entah kenapa kepalaku terasa sangat pusing dan pipiku sedikit memar. Tapi lebih dari itu, ada yang sedikit mengganjal di pernyataan Sanae. Dia bilang.. Saat perjalanan? Bagaimana mungkin? Seingatku.. Bukankah kita masih di dalam ruang Kepsek bersama Haruna? Apa yang merasuki mereka?

"Hahaha, Sanae, Kaoru.. Panggil aku _Hero_ saja.. Tapi, kau bercanda, ya? Kau bilang, waktu perjalanan? Bukankah kita belum melakukan perjalanan? Seingatku kita masih diruangnya Haruna, kan?" Tanyaku memastikan. Dan entah kenapa, yang lain melirikku bingung. Apa yang salah?

"Ah, Kaoru, Sanae.. Kalian istirahatlah dulu.. Ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan diantara kami, ya?" Elizabeta mengajak 2 siswa itu untuk keluar. Mereka hanya mengangguk dan segera pamit keluar. Hanya ada para personifikasi.. Tapi, tanpa Yao dan Kirana? Kemana mereka?

"Alfred, Kau tahu kan mengapa kau kami borgol seperti itu..?" Tanya Arthur padaku dengan suara pelan. Tanpa ekspresi.. Ada apa dengan Arthur?

"Hah? Aku gak tahu! Memang apa yang sudah kulakukan?! Kau tak boleh menghukum _Hero_ tanpa alasan yang jelas!" Aku yang memang benar-benar tidak tahu itu, bingung akan sikap aneh Arthur dan personifikasi yang lain. Sungguh, ada apa dengan mereka hari ini?!

"Al, aku benar-benar kecewa padamu.." Ucap Matthew, dia memperlihatkan wajah kecewa.

"Alfred, kau benar-benar pria yang buruk.. Bagaimana bisa kau memperlakukan wanita seperti itu?!" Francis tak kalah kecewanya dengan Matthew. Bahkan seorang Francis pun berkata seperti itu?!

 _"Wanker!_ Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Alfred! Kami semua telah menyaksikan dengan jelas apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Kirana!" Arthur memarahiku. Kirana? Apa yang telah kulakukan pada Kirana? Aku merasa sangat kesal.. Sikap Arthur benar-benar membuat diriku marah.

"Memang apa yang telah kulakukan?! Aku hanya minum teh ditempat Haruna! Aku bahkan tak berbicara dengan Kirana sejak tadi pagi! Apa ini perlakuanmu setelah aku bangun dari pingsanku?! Ini liburan! Ada apa dengan kalian semua?!" Aku benar-benar emosi kali ini.. Dan tanpa kusadari, entah sejak kapan borgol itu terlepas begitu saja dari tanganku. Para personifikasi kaget melihatku.

"Tunggu, Alfred! Kau benar-benar tak tahu sama sekali?!" Ludwig angkat bicara.

"Ya! Aku benar-benar tak tahu apapun yang kalian maksud! Memang apa yang terjadi?! Oh.. _come on,_ bahkan kita sama sekali belum keliling, kan? Jangan buang-buang waktu seperti ini!" Aku segera bangkit dan menarik tangan Arthur. Arthur langsung melepas tanganku. Dan masih memasang muka tidak percaya.

 _"Iggy..._ Kau, tidak percaya padaku?!" Tanyaku pada Arthur penuh harapan. Dia benar-benar menatap tajam diriku sempurna. Membuat hatiku benar-benar sakit. Oi.. Mengapa tidak ada yang percaya padaku, bahkan tak ada yang menjelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi!

"Aku tak bisa percaya padamu setelah apa yang telah terjadi di depan mataku, Alfred" Ucapannya benar-benar membiatku sakit. Setelah mengucapkan itu, dia mengambil kamera milik Gilbert di atas meja dan memperlihatkannya padaku.

"Jika kau memang bersikeras mengatakan tidak pernah melakukan apapun pada Kirana.. Video ini adalah bukti!"

 _Braak!_

Pintu ruang kesehatan itu terbuka, mengejutkan semua personifikasi di dalam. Terlihat 3 wajah asia dari balik pintu. Yao, Kirana, dan bu Kepsek, Haruna.

"Hentikan semua perlakuan kalian ini!" Ucap Kirana lantang.

Aku masih menonton video rekaman itu. He-hei hei, apa yang terjadi ini?! I..itu aku? Kita sedang dalam perjalanan? Dan.. Aku memaki Kirana? Hei! Apa yang terjadi disini! Aku bahkan tak ingat pernah melakukan itu pada Kirana. Mereka sedang bercanda?! Kirana segera menarik kamera itu dariku. Aku benar-benar terkejut. Terkejut dengan video itu dan juga Kirana yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Alfred, semuanya.. Dengarkan kami dulu! Bu Haruna akan menjelaskan semuanya. Jadi, kuharap kalian dapat bersikap tenang dan mau mendengarkan.." Ucap Kirana. Semua hanya mengangguk. Dan akhirnya bu Haruna menjelaskan semuanya.

 **Alfred's POV END**

-oOo-

Semua terdiam setelah mendengarkan penjelasan bu Haruna. Tak ada satupun yang memberi respon. Wajah gadis bertubuh kecil itu menunduk sempurna. Mereka semua telah merasa bersalah pada Alfred.

"I-itu yang sebenarnya terjadi.. Tolong, maafkan aku! Aku benar-benar minta maaf!" Haruna membungkuk dihadapan para personifikasi.

"Aku tak apa.. Tapi tolong, jangan ulangi itu lagi.. Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang kulakukan jika Arthur telah membenciku.. Oh ya, dan jangan umbar rahasia itu ya!" Alfred tersenyum ke arah Haruna dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Pipi Arthur memerah seketika mendengar kata-kata Alfred. Mereka semua tersenyum lega. Mendengar Kirana juga telah memaafkan Haruna.

"Kirana-san, Haruna-san, ada waktu sebentar?" Kiku menghampiri kedua gadis itu.

-oOo-

"Haruna-san.. Mengapa kau melakukan semua ini? Pasti ada sesuatu, kan?" Tanya Kiku.

Haruna hanya diam. Saat ini mereka berada di ruang Kepsek, hanya bertiga. Yang lain melanjutkan perjalanan mereka seusai makan siang.

"Kiku.. Sudahlah, jika dia tak mau cerita tak apa-apa.." Kirana mencoba menghentikan Kiku yang sedari tadi meminta Haruna untuk buka mulut.

"Tidak, Kirana-san.. Haruna-san harus menceritakan semuanya.. Pasti ada alasan mengapa dia malah mengolok-olok negaranya sendiri.. Kau juga mau tahu alasannya, kan?" Ucap Kiku menatap Kirana serius, masih bersikeras meminta Haruna untuk menjelaskan. Kirana hanya tertegun. Jujur saja, dia benar-benar penasaran mengapa Haruna yang ternyata adalah warga negaranya sendiri sampai menggunakan sihir dan mengontrol Alfred untuk mengoloknya. Tapi tak bisa, dia tetap harus menghargai warga negaranya.

"Tidak tidak, Kiku.. Kita ha-" Kata-kata Kirana terpotong. Gadis bernama Haruna itu menyerobot pembicaraanya.

"Tak apa, Kirana-san.. Aku memang seharusnya menceritakan ini" Ucap gadis itu tegas. Kirana terdiam, jika itu yang gadis itu mau, maka ia tak dapat menolaknya.

"Aku masih sangat kecil.. Jepang masih menjajah Indonesia.. Aku yang masih sangat kecil itu tak tahu apa-apa.. Orang tuaku telah dibunuh, saudara-saudaraku pergi berperang. Hanya aku yang tersisa. Ketika itu, aku sangat takut.. Benar-benar takut.. Darah bertebaran dimana-mana.. Hanya ada tentara Jepang yang tersisa.. Aku bersembunyi, tapi percuma saja.. Tentara-tentara itu menemukanku. Aku dibawa, ditendang, dan disiksa. Tak ada yang dapat kulakukan selain menangis, sampai akhirnya kau datang padaku, Kirana.. Kau menyelamatkanku dan membelai rambutku yang kotor.. Aku terselamatkan berkatmu.. Kulihat belakang punggungmu yang menjauh, kau menyerang tentara yang tersisa dengan berani, perempuan yang sangat hebat dimataku. Sampai aku menyaksikan dirimu diserang dan berkali-kali disiksa seorang lelaki, seragamnya berbeda. Rambut hitam legam dengan postur tubuh lebih kecil dari tentara lain.. Senyum kekejamannya, selalu kuingat.." Jelas Haruna. Ia menghirup udara dalam-dalam, melanjutkan ceritanya..

"Aku tak pernah melupakanmu, wajahmu, belaianmu waktu itu. Mulai detik itu, aku bersumpah akan membalaskan dendamku pada lelaki itu suatu hari nanti. Aku diadopsi keluarga yang bercukupan, dan mendengar bahwa Indonesia telah merdeka benar-benar membuatku senang. Aku selalu berdoa untuk keselamatan dirimu, berharap aku akan bertemu denganmu suatu hari nanti.. Aku belajar dengan giat, keadaan di Indonesia mulai membaik, universitas-universitas telah didirikan, Indonesia dan Jepang sudah bekerjasama untuk pertukaran mahasiswa. Aku yang masih menyimpan dendam padanya tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Terus.. Terus belajar dengan giat, sampai akhirnya aku berhasil mendapatkannya.. Beasiswa kuliah di negeri yang kubenci itu.." Haruna terus menunduk..

"Dengan giat, aku belajar di universitas itu.. Sambil sesekali mencari keberadaan lelaki itu. Aku baru menyadari kebodohanku ini. Tidak mungkin lelaki itu masih hidup, kan? Aku menyerah untuk membalaskan dendam ini. Kuputuskan untuk melanjutkan studiku dan hidup sesuai kemauanku. Setelah aku lulus, kedua orang tua angkatku meninggal. Kuputuskan untuk mendirikan sebuah SMA disini. ya, sekolah ini.. Aku mengganti namaku.. Aku mulai melupakan semua dendamku akan negeri ini dan lelaki itu" Haruna memandang ke luar jendela.

"Semua baik-baik saja.. Aku telah melupakan semua dendam itu. Hidup untuk keceriaan para murid sudah membuatku bahagia. Sampai setahun yang lalu.. Perintah dari seorang berjabatan tinggi itu memintaku untuk membolehkan seorang laki-laki yang ditunjuk untuk mengajar seminggu, aku menerimanya. Tak ada satu pikiran buruk pun yang terbesat. Dan ketika hari itu datang, aku menyambut lelaki itu. Dia tersenyum, aku terkejut melihat dirinya. Potongan rambutnya, postur tubuhnya, senyumnya.. Benar-benar mirip sekali dengan lelaki waktu itu. Aku merasa memang dialah orangnya. Tapi walau begitu aku tak punya bukti kuat untuk membenarkannya. Dia kuperlakukan dengan baik. Tapi, diriku tetap penasaran, kuputuskan untuk menggunakan sihir turunan kakekku yang kukuasai sejak dulu" Haruna meminum tehnya yang mulai mendingin.

"Dengan sihir itu.. Aku mengetahui satu hal yang penting.. Dia memanglah lelaki itu, Honda Kiku. Dendamku yang dulu hilang muncul kembali. Hanya itu yabg dipikiranku. Dalam suatu kesempatan, aku benar-benar mencoba membunuhnya. Aku benar-benar menusuknya. Tapi ada yabg aneh tentang hal ini, luka yang kuberikan benar-benar pulih kembali dan dia menatapku. Aku terkejut, bagaimana bisa? Dia bertanya padaku dan menenangkanku. Aku berusaha untuk tenang dan menjelaskan semua dendamku. Dia mencoba mengerti, dia menjelaskan padaku mengapa ia tak mati, dia menyebut dirinya dan wanita yang menyelamatkanku itu sebuah 'personifikasi' yang tidak akan mati hingga sebuah negara menghilang. Dia memberi tahu namanya, Adinda Nesia Kirana. Dia juga meminta maaf padaku hari itu" Ucap Haruna, menatap Kirana dan Kiku yang benar-benar menatap serius wajahnya.

"Dendamku yang muncul itu akhirnya menghilang sempurna, toh kalaupun aku balas dendam tak akan ada yang berubah. Dan sampai tadi pagi, kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri personifikasi Indonesia, itu dirimu Kirana.. Aku benar-benar senang.. Tapi, melihatmu terlihat akrab dengan Kiku benar-benar membuatku sakit.. Tolong, sekali lagi maafkan kelancanganku ini.." Haruna sudah tak dapat menahan tangisnya. Tapi dia tetap berusaha menahannya. Hanya suara tangisan yang terdengar diruang itu. Tanpa sadar, Kirana segera memeluk warga negaranya itu.. Ikut menangis mendengar kecintaan Haruna terhadapnya.

Kiku hanya diam, tersenyum melihat kedua insan itu.

"Terima kasih, Kirana.. Aku sudah tak apa-apa.. Kiku, boleh kutanyakan satu hal padamu?" Pinta Haruna. Kiku mengangguk setuju.

"Mengapa dirimu.. Bersikeras memintaku menjelaskannya?" Tanya Haruna yang sekarang jauh lebih tenang.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat Kirana bersedih dan mungkin salah paham dengan ini, kau adalah gadis yang baik, Haruna-san. Aku tak ingin hal yang sama denganku terjadi pada Kirana" Jelas Kiku tersenyum. Kirana yang ikut mendengarnya, hanya tersipu malu sambil meminum sisa tehnya. Haruna tersenyum lega.. _'Jadi itulah mengapa kau menyukainya.. Kirana..'_

Dari balik pintu, seorang pria berikat satu itu ikut mendengar pembicaraan mereka sejak tadi.. Dia ikut tersenyum lega dan berjalan melewat lorong, mengikuti yang lain.

"Jadi begitu.. Untunglah dia bukan orang yang jahat. Kirana, apa kau akan menyadari perasaanku ini?"

 ** _[Chapter 6 END]_**

 _Akhirnya, chapter 6 jadi juga.. Hiks..*tangis kebanggaan_ *

 _Jadi, apa kalian merasakan apa yang dirasakan author saat membuat chapter ini? Hohoho.. semoga saja.._

 _Anyway, terima kasih, ya! Sudah membaca fic ini sampai chapter 6 ini.. Syukurlah author masih punya waktu buat chapter 6 ini sebelum waktu hiatus.. T_T *Tangis terharu*_

 _Reply time!_

 _ **INDONESIAN KARA!** Makasih sudah membaca fic ini sampai sejauh ini.. Dan, lagi-lagi mereview fic author ini! =.=_ _Yah, karena hanya indonesialah yang abang munculkan difiksi ini.. Jadi yang abang maksud memang Indonesia, kok.._ _Tante, tunggu abang beberapa bulan lagi ya! Abang bakal nyelesain fic ini, kok! Abang mohon dah.. Keep RnR, ya? Tante baik deh.. :v_

 _Note : Sekarang jadi tante, ya? :v *kabur*_

 _Hint(?) : Author seorang **fujoshi** loh, bukan **fudanshi**! :v (lha, terus? Emang gue pikirin? :v)_

 _Jadi.. Mind to RnR?_

 ** _TUNGGU KELANJUTANNYA YA! SELAMAT TINGGAL UNTUK BEBERAPA BULAN KEDEPAN!! T_T_**

 _"..Karena setiap review-an kalian akan sangat berarti bagi sang author.."-Salam Heta!_


	7. Chapter 7 : Tersesat, ciee

_**Desclaimer : Hetalia bukan punya saia, bang.. plis, jangan pukul saia TT**_

 _ **Warning : OOT, OC, OOC, typo(s), pokoknya jangan salahkan author kalo gak lucu :v dari awal juga udah di warning-in, but...**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Enjoy your reading, mas bro..**_

Sebagai balasan permintaan maaf dari bu Haruna atas kerusuhan yang terjadi sebelumnya, bu Haruna memberikan kupon _onsen_ gratis andalannya kepada para personifikasi. Entah sekaya apa bu Haruna, dia memberikan kupon _onsen VIP_ ini secara cuma-cuma untuk seluruh personifikasi. Walau sudah ditolak Kiku secara baik-baik, bu Haruna tetap bersikeras untuk memberikannya.

"Sudahlah, Kiku. Terima saja! Dengan begini kita bisa menghemat lebih, lagian tak baik untuk menolak berkah, ya kan?" Alfred menggepukkan punggung Kiku yang otomatis membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. 'Sebenarnya bukan itu masalahnya..' batin Kiku melirik Anya. Anya cuma tersenyum dan mengangguk 'Aku tak apa, terima saja.', akhirnya dengan berat hati pula, seorang Kiku menerima tawaran bu Haruna. Dan pergilah mereka ke _onsen_ yang berada cukup jauh dari SMA tersebut, berada di kawasan pegunungan, tak lupa bu Haruna yang menjadi pemandunya. Walau ini adalah negaranya sendiri, Kiku belum pernah mendengar _onsen_ yang bu Haruna maksud.

"Haruna- _san_ , apakah benar ini jalannya?" tanya Kiku merasa aneh dengan jalan lika-liku yang mereka lewati sejak tadi.

"Benar, kok! Di peta juga seperti ini. Aku sudah lama tidak kesini, jadi.. Ah! Harusnya _onsen_ itu ada didepan kita sekarang." jawab Haruna yang sedari tadi melihat peta, padahal sudah ada goog*e m*ps. Walau begitu, dia lebih memilih peta lama ini. Tapi yang mereka temukan hanyalah jalan buntu yang bercabang menjadi dua jalur. (itu namanya bukan jalan buntu, oy! :'v)

"Tunggu sebentar, bu Haruna, coba kulihat petanya." Arthur yang merebut peta di tangan Haruna langsung shok berat setelah menyadari kalimat _'maps of america'_ yang tertera di judul peta.

"Bu Haruna, darimana kau dapat peta ini?" selidik Francis memasang muka 'bagaimana bisa kau menunjuk kami jalan dengan peta ini?!'. Haruna hanya menunjuk Alfred dengan muka tak bersalahnya. Yang ditunjuk hanya pura-pura bersiul sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Semua personifikasi langsung berteriak "HEEE!" masal dengan muka menyalahkan personifikasi adidaya yang berusaha menghindar itu.

"J-Jadi.. Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Ludwig. Para personifikasi hanya berdiam lama dan memikirkan jalan keluarnya.

"Hooooiii! Japan- _san!_ Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Seseorang berteriak dari kejahuan. Lelaki muda berbaju kekinian melambaikan tangan ke arah Kiku. Kiku yang menyadari namanya dipanggil langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Ah! Tokyo-kun!" Lelaki yang disebut Tokyo itu langsung cepat-cepat menghampiri Kiku dan memeluknya erat.

"Ah, akhirnya kau pulang juga, Japan- _san!_ Bagaimana bisa kau sampai disini? Dan... Dengan membawa _rekan-rekan_ kerjamu?" lirik Tokyo ke arah personifikasi-personifikasi yang menatapnya dengan penuh harapan.

"Sebenarnya, Tokyo. Kau pernah dengar _onsen_ ini di sekitar sini?" tanya Kiku. Tokyo menerima tiket _onsen_ di tangan itu dan membaca isinya. Para personifikasi menatapnya serius sambil komat-kamit berdoa, semoga ia tahu.

"Ahhh! Kalau _onsen_ ini _mah_ bukan di sekitar sini, Japan- _san!_ Kau salah arah. Yah, _onsen_ ini juga baru dibuka, pantas saja kau tak tahu." ucap Tokyo santai, sambil menggepuk-gepukkan punggung Kiku. (entah sudah berapa kali bahu Kiku digepuk?!). Para personifikasi yang mendengar jawaban _manis_ dari lelaki itu langsung patah semangat. Sia-sia perjalanan mereka selama ini, mendaki tebing, berjalan bahu membahu, melewati jurang curam yang hampir menjatuhkan Matthew yang kesenggol Alfred dengan sengaja. Emang lagi main _survive game?_

"Tapi Japan- _san._ Kau punya vila yang cukup besar disekitar sini, kan? Ah, dan ada _onsen_ juga di dekat vilamu itu, kau pernah mengajakku kesana sewaktu kecil. Kudengar Nagashima dan Hiroshima juga sedang disana." kata Tokyo. Para personifikasi mulai mendapat semangat mereka lagi untuk _hidup._

"Oh, iya. Terima kasih, Tokyo- _kun._ Mungkin kami akan menginap disana semalam. Kau pulanglah, oh ya, tolong katakan juga pada supir bus kami untuk kembali besok pagi. Tolong ya, Tokyo- _kun._ " Tokyo hanya mengangguk dan pamit pada Kiku untuk segera pulang.

"Jadi, bagaimana, Kiku?" tanya Ludwig memastikan.

"Sepertinya kita akan tinggal semalam di vilaku, hari sudah mulai malam, cukup membahayakan untuk pulang jam segini. _Minna,_ kalian setuju, kan?" Tanya Kiku.

"Apapun itu, Kiku! Yang penting kami lapar sekarang!" Ya elah, ternyata mereka cuma mikirin makanan toh. Mereka akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanan ke vila yang dimaksud.

"Ki-Kiku- _san._ Sepertinya aku sampai disini saja." kata Haruna.

"Eh, kau tak ikut kami saja, bu Haruna." tawar Kirana.

"Tidak, aku ada anak dan suamiku yang menungguku. Permisi.." ucap Haruna pamit. Sebagian personifikasi hanya mengucap "Ya..". Bentar, tunggu deh..

"HEEEE?! BU HARUNA UDAH PUNYA ANAK?!" seketika jantung-jantung mereka berhenti berdetak sesaat setelah mendengar informasi itu. Sosok Haruna yang bertubuh mungil ini sudah memiliki keluarga, mengalahkan Francis, om pedo narsis yang suka menggoda kaum hawa.

"Eh, aku belum cerita, ya?" dan itulah reaksi Kiku yang mengakhiri perjalanan _onsen_ yang _sangat_ mengasyikkan ini.

-oOo-

Mereka sampai di _onsen,_ dan langsung menangis sejadi-jadinya didepan pintu _onsen_. Mempermalukan Kiku yang terlalu polos untuk disalahkan.

"Yosh! Semuanya, kita akan berkumpul di vila Kiku jam delapan tepat untuk makan malam, dan selamat menikmati _onsen_ kejepangan ini!" Alfred versi _mc_ kembali dengan muka super cerah dan ceriang(?)nya itu. Para personifikasi segera bersoak sorai dan masuk kedalam _onsen_ yang terpisah menjadi dua ini, untuk pria dan wanita. (ya iyalah, masa' mau bencong?). Dan lagi, meninggalkan kedua personifikasi yang lagi-lagi memiliki masalah mereka masing-masing.

"Aahh, Anya- _san,_ kau benar baik-baik saja?" tanya Kiku lagi-lagi khawatir tentang Anya. _'Sebentar, perasaan ini, kayak deja vu?'_

"Su-Su-Su-Susususudah kubilang, A-aaakuuu tak apa-apa. Ya kan, Kiku, aku akan baik-baik saja, kan? Ha-ha-ha.." ucap Anya menatap kosong pintu _onsen_. _'Jelas itu gak baik-baik saja kan, Ivan-san!'_ batin Kiku. Kiku melirik sekitar dan melihat sebuah batu kecil. Dia mengambilnya, membuka tangan Anya dan meletakkannya.

"Kalau kau takut atau khawatir, peganglah batu ini erat-erat dan yakinilah dirimu sendiri jika kau bisa, ya, Ivan- _san?_ " Kiku melempar senyum kearah Anya. Anya yang menatapnya nge- _blush_ sendiri dan segera melepas genggaman Kiku.

"Ba-Baiklah, Kiku. Te-terima kasih, A-aku duluan!" tak segugup tadi, Anya langsung meninggalkan Kiku dan berlari kecil masuk ke dalam _onsen_ wanita. Kiku yang tak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya tadi menatap tangannya yang barusan menggenggam tangan dingin itu. Satu menit, dua menit, ah! Akhirnya dia nge- _blush_ sendiri mengingat apa yang tadi dilakukannya. Memang tidak seperti dirinya yang biasa. Tapi memang itulah yang dia lakukan. _'Ah! lupakan!'_

Kiku masuk kedalam _onsen_ pria dan mendapati kericuhan sangat yang tiba-tiba mengubah _onsen_ ini menjadi tempat maksiat. Dan jika kalian tahu apa yang dilakukan para personifikasi cowok ini, mohon jangan laporkan cerita saia ke pemilik _onsen_ ini. Mari kita simak!

"Sshhtt.. Francis, cepat menyingkir! Aku juga pingin mengintip!" Gilbert menyenggol Francis.

"Kau mengganggu, Gilbert! Aku yang duluan!" Francis tak mau kalah dengan Gilbert.

"Kalian berdua, bersikaplah seperti umur kalian!" Arthur menggetok keras kepala kedua personifikasi malang ini.

"Ro-ma-no~ Akhirnya kita bisa mandi bersama lagi! Ahaha! *-mu besar juga~" Antonio merangkul Lovino yang langsung dihadiahi sebuah pukulan _mesra_ di *-nya. ( kepala maksudnya :v, hayoo mikir yang enggak-enggak ya? :v)

"Da-dasar Antonio mesum! dikira kepalamu gak gede, apa? Ngatain kepala orang lain gede!" ucap Lovino yang memegang kepalanya yang membesar. (lah? :v)

"Kalian itu ribut sekali, ya.." Vash menyuruput tehnya dengan tenang. (Kenapa kerjaan _ni_ anak minum teh _mulu' dah!_ * _Serah gue, lah_ thor!)

"Vash, boleh minta tehnya tidak, _aru~?"_ Yang mata sipit ini malah minta teh ke Vash. Vash hanya memberi kode gesekan jempol dan jari telunjuk _'wani piro?'_ (ya elah, mata duitan lagi! *berisik _lu,_ thor!)

"Pasha, pasha, pasha, pasha to, yeah, yeah, yeah~" Lah, ini malah nyanyiin karakter songnya yang berjudul _'puka puka vacation'_ :v (promosi, kak author, ve~)

"Ah, Kiku, kau baru datang, ada masalah, kah?" tanya Ludwig, yah, cuma dia yang nyadar kehadiran Kiku aja sih..

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, kok. Ludwig- _san."_ Kiku mulai masuk ke kolam pemandian.

"Pemandian di Jepang memang enak, Kiku. Aku dapat melepas stressku segera setelah berendam." Ludwig memejamkan matanya.

"Begitukah, Ludwig _-san?_ Syukurlah jika begitu. Aku juga sudah lama tak berendam." ucap Kiku, mengikuti Ludwig.

"Kiku, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Kenapa, Ludwig- _san?_ Eh, Alfred- _san."_ Kiku kembali membuka matanya dan melihat Alfred dengan muka yang tidak biasanya.

-oOo-

Kita coba lihat, bagaimana pemandian di kubu wanita! Dan nasib buruk yang akan menghampiri Anya- _san_ kita!

"Ah, Anya! Cepatlah masuk! Disini enak, loh~" Elizabeta melambaikan tangan ke Anya yang baru masuk ke pemandian itu, menutupi muka dengan tangannya, tak lupa sebuah batu keberuntungan yang barusan ia dapatkan. Anya melangkah selangkah demi selangkah mendekati pemandian, masih dengan tangan yang menutupi mukanya. _'Aku tak melihatnya, aku tak melihatnya. Yam aku anak baik, ibu!'_ itulah sedikitnya isi pikiran lelaki yang bisa dibilang _suci_ ini. Tapi itu semua berubah, ketika...

Negara api menyerang... :v (lah?)

"Anya, kau terlalu malu-malu~ Cepatlah masuk! Takkan ada yang menggigit, kok!" Ya, personifikasi Indonesia ini merusak usaha Ivan untuk tetap menjadi seorang yang suci. Menarik jahil kaki Anya untuk masuk kedalam. Dan _tring!_ Sinar dewa menyilaukan penglihatan Ivan dan para _reader_. Dan ternyata, para personifikasi kaum hawa ini menggunakan baju renang mereka, yah, kalo punya Kirana, gak bisa dikatakan baju renang sih..

"Eh? Kalian menggunakan baju renang?" tanya Anya yang seketika lega, yah, sedikit kecewa juga sih..

"Ya, karena kami gak akan percaya bahwa para lelaki gila itu takkan mencoba untuk mengintip, terutama Francis." jawab Eli santai.

"Ah, kau tak membawanya, ya, Anya- _san?"_ tanya Lili. Anya yang baru menyadari bahwa dia sendiri yang ehemtelanjangehembulatehem merasa malu dan langsung merendam tubuhnya seluruhnya. _'ka-kalau gini caranya, aku yang kena malu!'_ batin Anya sambil menggenggam erat batu keberuntungannya,

"Hei, kalau kayak gini, enakan main voli, loh! Ayo main!" Lagi-lagi Kirana membawa bola _voli_ (tolong sekali lagi baca: basket!).

"Kirana- _san,_ sekarang waktunya berendam, bukannya main!" tegur Lili yang mulai sedikit desawa. Kirana hanya sedikit menggerutu dan menyimpan bolanya kembali.

Dan pemandian di kubu kaum hawa ini pun damai, sampai akhirnya..

 _ **Booommm!!!**_

Sebuah ledakan dari kubu kaum adam yang menghancurkan dinding pemisah pemandian itu, akibat rebutan tempat mengintip antara Francis dan Gilbert dan diakhiri dengan bom Arthur yang sudah kehilangan kewarasannya. Dan kau tahu lah, apa yang terjadi. Seorang wanita Hungaria dengan gagahnya mendekati Gilbert, memukulnya keras dengan _frying pan_ kesayangannnya, Memperlihatkan bola matanya yang menghilang dan memanaskan air yang sudah panas ini.

Ludwig kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, dan Kiku sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan mulut berbusa.

Dibalik kericuhan itu, seorang wanita Rusia berusaha menutupi tubuhnya sendiri, agar tak ketahuan oleh yang lain. Entah kesambet apa, seorang personifikasi Indonesia menyadarinya dan mendekatinya.

"A-anya- _san,_ kau baik-baik saja?" bisik Kirana.

"Aahahaha.. Iya, aku baik-baik saja, Kirana. Aku benar-benar baik saja. Haha." ucap Anya sambil meremas-remas *-nya keras, sampai terkikis! (hayoo, mikir apa lagi? :v batu, maksudnya).

 _ **TBC?**_

Bonus!

Kirana : Kiku, kok malah dikasih batu, sih? Bukannya itu kalo nahan BAB, ya?

Kiku : *blush* E-Eh, iya juga ya, tapi aku disuruh authornya begitu..

Anya : Bu-buat nahan BAB? A-aku gak lagi nahan BAB! /plak! *tampar kiku*

Author : Haha, kalian gak usah bertengkar.. Author mah bebas :v *panjangin hidung*

 _ **Hei-hei! KuroKunDesu is come back, yeah!**_

 _ **Bagaimana yang kalian rasakan saat membaca fic ini, semoga terhibur!**_

 _ **Akhirnya author punya mood untuk ngelanjutin ini.**_

 _ **Pokoknya...**_

 _ **Jangan lupa review dan ikuti fic ini ya!!**_

 _ **Tak lupa saya berterima kasih sangad kepada Indonesian Kara dan para silent reader~**_

 _ **"Karena review-an kalian akan sangat berarti bagi authod" -salamheta!-**_

 _ **Btw, pendek banget, yak?!**_


	8. Chapter 8 : Tak gendong, kemana-mana :v

_**Desclaimer : Hetalia itu anaknya mas hidekazu, loh! Saia cuma nyulik bentar doang, kok!**_

 _ **Warning : OOT, OC, OOC, Typo(s), udah gitu aja, males nulisnya.../plak XD gajeh, thor!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Check it out!**_

"A-Anya- _san!_ Kau harus segera keluar dari kolam!" Kirana masih berusaha menopang tubuh Anya yang lebih besar darinya itu. Anya setengah sadar sebab air yang panas dan juga paniknya yang sudah tak terkontrol. Tak ada yang menyadari keadaannya selain Kirana, dan sekarang dia bingung antara mengangkat Anya keluar atau membiarkannya di kolam sambil menunggu semua keluar.

"Ki-Kiku.." gumam Anya yang masih menggenggam erat batunya itu. Kiku langsung sadar dari pingsan sementaranya, alih-alih dapat menghentikan pertikaian itu, dia malah kena sial mendapat pukulan Eli akibat Arthur yang pintar menghindar dan kembali tak sadarkan diri.

 _"Cih,_ kalau menunggu semuanya keluar, itu kelamaan!" Kirana akhirnya memutuskan mengeluarkan Anya saat itu juga. Perlahan, diantara kebisingan itu, dia menanggalkan kaos putih kesayangannya untuk diberikan pada Anya. Anya sendiri kaget melihat aksi nekat Kirana, setahu dia, gadis ini bahkan tidak akan mau untuk sekadar berjabat tangan dengan laki-laki kecuali jika terpaksa.

"Anya-san, pakai ini dan cepat kabur! Pasti takkan ada yang menyadari kita, kita kan kembar!" ucap Kirana pake gaya pelayan ala lagu _s*rvant_ _of_ _*vil_ punya _L*n-kun,_ yah, walau kalimat terakhirnya agak gak nyambung, sih.. Anya dengan dramatisnya menerima kaos itu dan langsung melesat cepat keluar dari tempat laknat yang udah kayak perang dunia ketiga yang di pelopori Hungaria yang marah besar. Lili menyadari aksi heroik Kirana itu.

"Ki-Kirana- _san?_ Kau tak apa?" tanya Lili yang sekarang memandangi personifikasi yang biasanya tak tahu malu itu terdiam sambil merendam tubuhnya didalam air. Kirana cuma membalas tersenyum dan mengangguk perkataan Lili.

"Aku hanya tinggal menunggu pertikaian ini selesai dan keluar terakhir. Toh aku belum menikmati _onsen_ ini. Ide yang bagus, kan?" ucap Kirana lagi-lagi tersenyum. Lili tak habis pikir kenapa Kirana sampai berkorban seperti itu untuk Anya. Padahal kan tinggal Kirana keluar kolam dan mengambilkan beberapa handuk untuk Anya, lalu membantunya keluar. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk diam, daripada membuyarkan imajinasi Kirana yang sekarang memuji betapa berguna dirinya dan memilih untuk keluar kolam terlebih dahulu. Kirana hanya mengangguk sambil kembali menyaksikan peperangan yang semakin seru itu.

Tak lama juga, akhirnya perang itu berakhir dan dimenangi oleh Elizabeta! Satu-persatu para personifikasi keluar, termasuk Kiku yang diangkut masal Ludwig dan Feli, menyisakan Yao yang entahlah kenapa dia keluar paling terakhir. Tapi sebentar, dia merasakan hawa-hawa aneh di kubu wanita mirip dengan hawa _kuntilanak_ muncul kayak di film-film horor milik Indonesia, awalnya Yao tak berani menoleh, tapi dia terlalu penasaran. Yao sedikit demi sedikit menolehkan wajahnya kekanan dan... _WAH! ADA SETAN DIBELAKANG LOE! IYA, KALIAN PARA READER_!(basi, thor..). Oke oke... Balik lagi ke topik, hehe.. Yao menoleh kekanan dan menemukan seonggok mayat yang masih hidup (namanya bukan mayat, atuh..) yang kepanasan akibat terlalu lama berendam. Yao terkejut dan tanpa pikir panjang mendekati Kirana yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

 _"A-Aiyaah.._ Kirana! Kenapa kau bisa sampai pingsan begini, _aru!_ D-Dan.. Kemana kaos-mu, _aru.."_ Yao _nge-blush_ sendiri manakala melihat Kirana yang hanya memakai pakaianehemdalamehem atasannya (you know lah..) dan segera membawa tubuhnya yang lumayan berat keluar kolam. Nafasnya lemah tapi masih teratur. Yao lega karena Kirana masih hidup.

"Syukurlah, _aru.._ T-Tapi, bagaimana membawamu jika kau basah seperti ini.. Apa aku harus menggantikan bajumu, aru? Ta-Tapi itu terlalu mesum, _aru!_ Ti-Tidak, Yao! Kau harus berpikir jernih!" Yao berpikir keras apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya.

 _Greekk!_

Seorang membuka pintu onsen wanita itu. Dan mendapati om-om mesum dengan nafsu-nya menerjang seorang gadis pingsan yang tak bersalah. Itu sih pikirannya.

 _Kyaa!_

Sekali lagi, ini mungkin adalah hal terburuk di hidup Yao, dipergoki seorang wanita yang salah paham tentang dirinya dan langsung berteriak kencang menarik perhatian paman garang penjaga onsen untuk pergi ke TKP.

"Lelaki macam apa kau berani mengintip seorang gadis!" pamam garang menunjukkan koran gulungnya kearah Yao.

 _"A-Aiyaah!_ Aku bisa jelaskan, _aru!"_ kira-kira begitulah usaha pembelaan Yao.

-oOo-

Sementara itu di vila Kiku. Kiku sudah sadar sejak tadi dan sekarang sedang menyiapkan makanan. Semua damai seperti biasa. Dibantu oleh Nagasaki memasak makan malam. Nagasaki, adik perempuan Hiroshima (ceritanya adik kakak, ya.. *Ah elah, malah kena _brother_ _zone,_ thor! Jahat!:'v) memulai percakapan.

 _"Nihon-san,_ aku senang akhirnya kau kembali. Tapi kau membawa pria itu, kau tahu sendiri kan, kakak benar-benar membencinya. Untunglah dia belum kembali, tapi entah apa yang akan dia lakukan pada pria itu setelah melihat wajahnya. Aku sendiri juga sangat membencinya, mengingat dirinya dulu. Tapi aku tak segegabah kakak yang tak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Aku tak mengharap sebuah pertikaian, _Nihon-san.."_ Nagasaki menghela nafasnya sambil memotong sayur. Kiku melirik nagasaki dan tersenyum lembut.

"Seperti biasa kau sangat telaten dalam memotong ya.. _Amerika-san,_ ya? Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya, Nagasaki- _chan._ Dia tahu cara terbaik untuk menyelesaikan hal semacam ini. Yah, walau pribadinya yang seperti itu. Lagipula itu masa lalu, kau harus mencoba memaafkannya, karena memang beginilah seorang personifikasi hidup, sama-sama menyakiti dan sama-sama saling memaafkan." Kiku mengacak rambut Nagasaki lembut dan kembali melanjutkan memasak. Nagasaki terlihat sedikit lebih tenang dan tersenyum.

"Kiku? Mungkin kami bisa sedikit membantu?" dibalik pintu tiga orang gadis muncul dan segera mendekati Kiku dan Nagasaki.

"Tak perlu, kami sudah selesai, Elizabeta- _san."_ Kiku mengelap tangannya dengan handuk kecil.

"Wah, sayang sekali.. Kita datang terlambat, Eli." ucap Lili.

"Yah, setidaknya kami bisa bantu mengangkat ini semua. Boleh kan, Nagasaki-san?" Anya tersenyum kearah Nagasaki yang daritadi hanya diam. Nagasaki dengan sedikit ragu mengangguk dan balas tersenyum. Ketiga gadis itu, Nagasaki, dan tentu Kiku segera mengangkat masakan-masakan itu ke ruang makan tradisional Jepang yang cukup besar.

"Kiku, kau yang membuat semua?" tanya Ludwig.

"Ya, Nagasaki juga ikut membantu. Silahkan duduk, semua!" semua personifikasi duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Sesaat sebelum mereka memulai makan malamnya, ada yang mengetuk pintu.

"Nagasaki? Tolong buka pintunya! Ini aku, Hiroshima!" Nagasaki segera membuka pintu dan mendapati kakaknya, Hiroshima membawa seorang Laki-laki dan perempuan berwajah Asia yang ia kenal, Yao dan Kirana.

"Aku bertemu mereka di jalan tadi, _Nihon-san_ sudah pulang ya.." ucap Hiroshima sambil membuka sepatunya, tapi tunggu, sepatu yang tertata tidak hanya satu atau dua pasang, ba-banyak!

 _"Onii-san, Nihon-san_ datang bersama tamu-tamunya. Ah, Yao- _san,_ Kirana- _san,_ masuklah dan bergabung dengan yang lain." Nagasaki mempersilahkan kedua personifikasi yang hanya terdiam dalam _ke-akward-an_ mereka sejak tadi. Yao dan Kirana segera masuk.

"Hee.. Begitukah? Dia juga ikut?" tanya Hiroshima, wajahnya menunjukkan raut wajah kesal. Nagasaki hanya mengangguk pelan, dia mencoba memercayai kata Kiku untuk tidak khawatir. Hiroshima segera masuk yang dibarengi Nagasaki.

"Semuanya.. Kalian benar-benar kejam sekali, _aru.."_ Yao dengan geram masuk ke ruang makan. Semuanya mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke Yao seaaat, memandangnya _'Oh, cuma Yao, toh..'_ dan kembali melanjutkan acara makan malam mereka yang untunglah damai. Mereka cuma jaga _image_ didepan Nagasaki aja, sih.. Merasa diabaikan, Yao mulai naik darah.

"SIAPA YANG BERTANGGUNGJAWAB ATAS SEMUA KERUSAKAN YANG TERJADI DI ONSEN, _ARU!_ (capslock jebol!) Aku disuruh mengganti semua kerusakan akibat ledakan itu, _aru!_ Arthur, kau yang bertanggungjawab kan, _aru?!"_ Yao menunjuk personifikasi berdarah Inggris yang merinding sendiri dirinya ditunjuk Yao yang lagi naik darah.

"E-Eh! Bu-Bukan hanya aku yang harusnya bertanggungjawab! Aku juga tidak akan melakukannya jika si kodok dan si narsis sialan ini tidak melangar hukum! Aku tak bersalah!" ucap Arthur membela diri sambil menyalahkan Francis dan Gilbert yang mencoba kabur. Para personifikasi saling menyalahkan sekarang.

"Ya-Yao- _san.._ Yang penting sekarang kau makan malam dulu, kita akan melanjutkannya nanti, ya?" mohon Kiku menghentikan kericuhan yang akan terjadi, tidak, mungkin akan selalu terjadi jika mereka berkumpul seperti ini.

"Baiklah, _aru.."_ Yao menghela nafas panjang dan segera duduk untuk makan malam, sedangkan Kirana? Yah, dia mah sudah habis daritadi.

"Kirana _-san.._ Apa yang terjadi padamu tadi?" tanya Lili.

"Hmm.. Tidak, aku tadi pingsan dan digendong Yao pulang.. Tunggu, digendong Yao?" Kirana tersipu membayangkan dirinya digendong Yao tadi. Dan..

 _ **TBC?**_

 _ **Yak, cukup lama author menyelesaikan chapter ini akibat penyakit malas yang tiba-tiba merajalela =. Maaf!**_

 _ **Saia rasa fic ini entah mau dibawa kemana ceritanya..*pasrah**_

 _ **Beg you enjoy it, reader-san! Jangan lupa review!**_

 _ **"Karena review-an kalian akan sangat berarti bagi sang autho!" _SalamHeta!_**_


End file.
